De man onder de hoed Michael Jackson Tribute
by GSRforever
Summary: Een verhaal over de man die we allemaal kennen als Michael Jackson: the greatest entertainer that ever lived. Hier het verhaal over een fan die wel heel dichtbij zijn leven komt...


De man onder de hoed

Tribute to Michael Joseph Jackson

Door Ineke

Het was moeilijk te beschrijven wat er met me gebeurde. Er waren dit keer gevoelens in het spel die nog nooit eerder bij mij naar de oppervlakte waren geslopen. Muziek was altijd iets magisch voor mij geweest, maar die van hem leek een verslavend element te bevatten. Er was iets aan, dat mij vasthield als een magneet. Of misschien was hij het element zelf wel. Zijn donkere, bruine ogen die altijd iets uitstraalden wat uit een andere wereld kwam. Een stukje hemel op aarde, zijn ogen. Vriendelijk doch ondeugend. Ondeugend ja, dat was hij zeker. Als hij op het podium stond, keek hij me af en toe recht aan, zo leek het. Ik weet dat hij dat niet deed, maar er was toch iets aan hem waar vanaf straalde dat hij iets wilde. Het hield me vast, omdat ik hem wilde geven waar hij met die ogen om vroeg. Ik wist dat ik hem ooit zou moeten ontmoeten, al was het alleen maar om aan te tonen dat ik gelijk had. Dat hij ergens om vroeg en ik het hem kon geven.

Ondertussen dat ik deze gedachten koesterde, stond ik te wachten tot ik bij de Bad Tour naar binnen kon. Om me heen scandeerden miljoenen fans zijn naam, waaronder een aantal fanmeisjes waarvan ik wist dat ze thuis een grotere verzameling cd's hadden dan ik. Het was me pas kort geleden overkomen dat ik in de ban raakte van hem, maar hij had mijn gevoelige snaar weten aan te raken en te roeren totdat de toon ervan me niet meer los liet. Ik kon niets anders doen dan het kaartje bestellen voor zijn tour, die toevallig mijn stad aandeed, vlakbij mijn appartement. Het was nu of nooit, en ik koos voor nu. De drukte overviel me, en ik wist dat ik mijn liefde voor hem deelde met miljarden fans. Maar het maakte me niet zoveel uit. Elk van hen had recht op een band met hem, en ik kon me daar wel in vinden. De fans zijn een kans voor een artiest om de mens echt iets te geven, namelijk een mate van troost en afhankelijkheid. Ikzelf was gaan merken dat zijn muziek me er bovenop kon helpen als het niet ging, en dat het mijn goede humeur alleen maar verder versterkte. Het was een steuntje dat er altijd zou zijn, en dat voelde goed. Alleen al vanwege die reden stond ik hier. Om te laten weten dat ook ik die band met hem aan durfde te gaan. Ik wilde me kunnen verliezen in zijn blik, in zijn stem en zijn lichaam dat natuurlijk meedeinde op de verschillende ritmen. De zwarte deuren naar de zaal openden en er verschenen een aantal net zo zwarte bodyguards. Die had ik altijd hinderlijk gevonden. Het haalde voor de fan de mogelijkheid weg om zich thuis te voelen. Toch wist ik dat ik dat gevoel toch wel weer zou krijgen, op het moment dat hij zijn mond open zou doen en de eerste noten iedereen deed rillen van plezier. Ik werd gefouilleerd, maar ik merkte het niet. Met mijn gedachten dreef ik al weg in zijn ogen, bruin en stralend. Ik had een prachtige plek vooraan, en ik zou deze avond dichter bij hem zijn dan ooit. Dichter dan al die keren dat ik huilde om zijn liedjes, de keren dat ik een rilling langs mijn rug voelde toen ik posters en plaatjes bekeek. Zelfs dichterbij dan de keren dat ik met mijn knieën opgetrokken op bed zat te luisteren naar zijn stem en me getroost voelde, zijn armen op mijn schouders en zijn hoofd tegen het mijne terwijl hij zachtjes zong. Vandaag zou ik hem zien, de zweetdruppels op zijn voorhoofd, de ogen die me altijd vertelden dat het wel goed zou komen. Ik was zo ver met mijn gedachten dat ik niet eens merkte dat het licht uitging en de show zou beginnen. Toen hij opkwam, kon ik het niet geloven. De man die me gezelschap hield als ik het moeilijk had, wiens stem me tot rust bracht en terug naar mezelf bracht. En hier stond hij dan, net zo menselijk als zijn liedjes. Zijn ogen waren gericht op iedereen en toch voelde ik dat hij me aankeek.

De show trok aan me voorbij en ik raakte vervoerd in datzelfde gevoel van troost. Ik wist dat de dag dat ik zijn muziek zou verlaten, de dag van mijn dood zou zijn. Een persoon die mij zoveel had gebracht zonder dat hij het zelf wist, was iemand die je moest koesteren in je hart. Toen de lichten uitgingen en ik hem ineen zag zakken op het podium, uitgeput en voldaan, voelde ik het zweet op zijn lijf bijna op dat van mij, het luid kloppen van zijn hart in dat van mij. Ik voelde de speciale band tussen fan en artiest. Ongemerkt schoof ik dichter naar voren, tot ik tegen het drankhek stond. Ik wilde bij hem zijn, maar ik dacht dat het niet kon. Totdat de bewakingsman me opmerkte terwijl ik met een half open mond en een blik vol sympathie naar mijn artiest keek. Voor ik me bewust werd van wat er gebeurde, tilde hij me over het hek en begeleidde me het podium op. Daar zat hij nog steeds, ineengedoken maar ongetwijfeld genietend van het publiek dat krijste om het hardste. De bewakingsman duwde me zowat in zijn richting, en ik hoorde sommige fans nog harder schreeuwen. Hij zelf merkte het eerst niet, tot ik naast hem neerknielde. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn schouder en voelde een aparte soort energie door mijn lijf schieten als een bliksemschicht die de hemel verlicht. Ik zei niets, maar hij voelde me, en dat was genoeg. Hij kwam overeind, en pakte mijn hand. Ik had het verwacht, immers: het hoorde bij de show. Altijd werd er een fan uitgekozen om bij hem op het podium te staan. De meeste daarvan hem uitzinnig zoenend en omhelsend. Maar ik hield me heel stil en stond ook op. Hij keek me aan, en in een flits kwamen alle momenten terug toen ik me wanhopig had vastgehouden aan zijn muziek. Ook hij zei niets en hield zijn microfoon met trillende hand vast. Hij zou een laatste nummer doen, 'You are not alone'. De eerste tonen kwamen er gemakkelijk uit, en ik rilde. Ik fluisterde zijn naam en hij omhelsde me. Ook hij fluisterde. 'Het liedje is geen leugen. Ik ben hier', hoorde ik zijn stem in mijn oor zeggen. Ik bedacht me dat hij snel door had gehad dat ik die band voelde met hem. Zijn handen om mijn middel voelden natuurlijk. Toch wist ik dat ik hem nooit zou kunnen begrijpen. Deze man, hoewel van vlees en bloed, bezat geheimen die de wereld niet kon bevatten. Het enige wat ik op dat moment wilde was laten weten dat ik bereid was te leren begrijpen. Mijn mensenkennis te vergroten door hem te leren kennen. Want ik wist dat wie hem kende, echt kende, een wijs persoon zou zijn. Hij had zoveel lagen, dat wie hem kende, elk oppervlakkig persoon zo zou kunnen doorgronden door hem te koppelen aan een van zijn lagen. De artiest, de man met het masker, de onschuld, het kind, de volwassene, de strijder. Ik sloeg mijn eigen armen om zijn nek en fluisterde zachtjes terug. 'Ik wilde dat ik dat liedje had geschreven. Ik wil dat het voor jou geldt'. Ik voelde hoe zijn lijf heel even schokte toen hij een hoge noot haalde. Hij keek me aan, terwijl hij doorzong. Ik zag zijn ogen met een glinstering en een enorme mate van vriendelijkheid. Ik gokte dat ik niet de eerste was die zoiets gezegd had. Er brak een gitaarsolo in het nummer aan, en hij wiegde me heen en weer. Nog steeds kon ik niet geloven dat hij me nu echt vasthield, zoals ik dat vele keren voor mijn geest had gehaald. 'Ik weet dat je me graag wilt begrijpen', begon hij fluisterend, maar ik hield hem tegen door mijn hand tegen zijn borst te leggen. 'Ik weet dat ik het niet kan. Ik wil het leren, maar je moet me die kans geven. Ik ben hier niet omdat ik gewoon naar je wil krijsen en je naam roepen. Ik ben hier omdat je mij geholpen hebt te leven, en ik wil hetzelfde aan jou teruggeven', zei ik, en verschoof mijn hand naar de plek waar zijn hart zat onder het witte shirt dat hij droeg. 'Want ik weet dat daarbinnen een heel ander persoon zit. Leer me hoe ik die persoon moet begrijpen', vervolgde ik, en ik keek hem doordringend aan. Dit was geen truc van een fanmeisje, om met hem backstage te kunnen zijn. Dit was puur vanuit mijn hart. Ik dacht er niet eens aan dat ik dit zei tegen de man die altijd ongrijpbaar was geweest. Hij trok me tegen zich aan zodat hij nogmaals in mijn oor kon fluisteren. Ik vroeg me af of het publiek het niet doorhad. 'Kom na de show even langs mijn kleedkamer', zei hij, en de woorden gonsden na in mijn oren. Hij nam afstand en wervelde me een keer rond. Ik zag de zaal aan me voorbij flitsen. De lichten, de mensenmassa, de gekte, de wereld. Maar ik had alleen maar aandacht voor de man voor me toen ik weer stil stond. Ik knikte naar hem en hij glimlachte.

De gitaarsolo hield op en hij ging door met zingen. Achter mij doemde een man van de bewaking op, dezelfde die me het podium op had gekregen. Ik keek nog een keer in zijn donkere ogen en ging vervolgens gedwee met de man mee. Ik werd overspoeld door fans die me probeerden te vragen hoe het was. Maar ik antwoordde heel kort dat het leuk was, en luisterde verder naar het einde van het nummer. De toegift was een blik, op mij gericht. Ik voelde het, dit keer was het realiteit. Niet weer een verzinsel dat me troostte, hij richtte echt zijn ogen op mij. De lichten dimden verder en het werd donker. Hij riep een zachte 'thank you!' en daarmee kwam er een einde aan de show. Ik zag de zaal leegstromen. Ikzelf leunde tegen het dranghek, in gedachten nog bij hem. De stemmen van de fans stierven weg, en ik was binnen de kortste keren alleen in de zaal. Er kwamen een aantal beveiligingsmensen op me af. 'Je moet nu toch echt gaan', zei er een vriendelijk. Ik draaide me om naar hem en zei glimlachend: 'Nee hoor, hij heeft gevraagd of ik naar zijn kleedkamer kwam'. De man keek me wantrouwend aan. 'Dat kan iedereen zeggen', antwoordde hij met een grijns. Ik wist dat hij me niet geloofde, maar dat was niet nodig. Achter hem zag ik het silhouet van mijn artiest. 'Het zit wel goed, ik had haar inderdaad gevraagd of ze even wilde komen. Pas achteraf bedacht ik dat jullie er problemen mee zouden hebben om haar toe te laten', zei hij, een handdoek over zijn gezicht halend. Ik zag de zweetdruppels rond zijn neus en zijn voorhoofd, die hij snel wegveegde. De tape om drie van zijn vingers deed me glimlachen. Het was zijn handelsmerk geworden, net als de hoed, de schoenen en de handschoen. De beveiligingsman keek me doordingend aan. 'Goed dan, maar ik ga mee', zei hij, en mijn artiest knikte. Even rolde hij zijn ogen naar me, en ik moest grinniken. Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit en zei beleefd: 'Michael Joseph Jackson, maar ik geloof dat je dat al doorhad. Aangenaam'. Ik liet deze formaliteit toe, maar wist diep van binnen dat ik hem al meer geraakt had dan menig andere fan. Ik vertelde hem mijn naam en liep mee toen hij gebaarde dat we backstage konden gaan. Daar was het een chaos. Mensen liepen af en aan met lichten, rekken vol kleding en make-up boxen. Overal lagen snoeren op de grond en er hing een duidelijke geur van zweet, die niet van Michael afkwam. Ik hoorde sommige mannen lachen, ik hoorde koorvrouwen met elkaar over het succes van de tour praten, en ik hoorde zelfs een aantal mensen toasten. 'Loop even mee, ik moet even mijn team bedanken', zei hij, en ik bleef op een klein afstandje achter hem. We kwamen aan bij een deur met het opschrift 'Kantine'. Ik begreep dat hier de geluiden van toastende mensen vandaan kwam. Michael opende de deur en meteen werd hij hartelijk onthaald. 'We dachten dat je op het podium was gebleven! Zou ons niet verbaasd hebben als je daar had willen slapen!', lachte een van zijn vele managers. Een vrouw die het licht regelde (ik kon het zien omdat ze een badge op haar shirt droeg met 'Licht' erop) hield haar glas omhoog. 'Op onze Michael!', grinnikte ze. Michael trok me mee naar de tafel waar iedereen aan zat en zette me op een stoel, terwijl hij zelf die ernaast nam. 'Heel erg veel dank, jullie zijn een geweldig team', lachte hij verlegen. We kregen een glas champagne en de vrouw van het licht keek me aan. 'En wie is deze jongedame hier, Michael? Ga je ons niet aan haar voorstellen?', knipoogde ze. Michaels wangen kleurden, ik kon het zien toen ik mijn hoofd een stukje naar hem toe draaide. 'Een hele aardige fan', glimlachte hij, eerst naar de vrouw en daarna naar mij. Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en voelde de doordringende blikken. Iedereen wist hoe verlegen Michael was, maar het was voor zijn doen aardig om me zo aan te kondigen. Er werd druk gepraat over wat er volgende keer beter kon en wat absoluut zo moest blijven.

Na een kwartiertje kreeg Michael weer het woord. 'Ik ga maar eens omkleden', zei hij met zijn lieve, zachte stem. Hij stond op en stak zijn hand opnieuw naar me uit. Ik stelde hem niet teleur en legde mijn koude hand in die van hem. De warmte stroomde door mijn hele lichaam. De beveiligingsman die met ons mee zou gaan, liet ons op dat punt alleen. 'Gaat hij niet mee?', fluisterde ik, zodat hij het niet zou kunnen horen. 'Nee, ik heb met hem afgesproken dat ze de camera's aan laten staan in de kleedkamer en dan extra mensen neerzetten. Voor het geval er iets gebeurt', zei hij, behoedzaam over de draden stappend terwijl hij de deur van de kantine achter ons sloot. Ik besloot dat het leven van een superster niet gemakkelijk moest zijn. We liepen door een doolhof van gangen en passeerden een aantal danseressen, die Michael allemaal bedankten voor de geweldige show. Een vrouw met blond stekeltjeshaar klopte hem op zijn schouder. Ze wisselde een paar woorden met hem en liep daarna door. Ik keek haar even na en volgde haar benen die in netpanty's gehuld waren met mijn ogen. Toen ik terug naar Michael keek, zag ik zijn bruine ogen die weer op mij rustten. 'Ze is geweldig. Ik heb respect voor haar, ze is een van de beste gitaristen die ik ooit ontmoet heb', zuchtte hij, waarna we verder liepen. Aan het einde van de zoveelste gang bevond zich een wederom zwarte deur. Hij was versierd met een ster en eronder Michaels naam. De man wiens naam op deze deur stond, draaide zich nu naar me om. 'Ehm... Ik ben heel verlegen als het aankomt op mijn kleedkamer. Dus ik hoop dat ik je niet teleurstel als ik niet teveel zeg of uit mezelf laat zien. Natuurlijk mag je rondkijken', zei hij, en ik knikte begrijpelijk. Hij ging me voor de kleedkamer in, en het was alsof ik een kleine versie van Neverland instapte. De kamer was prachtig ingericht. Recht tegenover de deur stonden een aantal kledingrekken met pakken waarvan de glinsterende diamanten mijn ogen pijn deden. Ernaast stond een lage salontafel met kaarsenhouders erop. Er lagen tijdschriften en een aantal sieraden. Verderop stond tegen de muur een kaptafel met een grote spiegel erboven. De spiegel was versierd met diamanten, maar er hingen ook ballonnen in felle kleuren en slingers. Voor de kaptafel stond een brede stoel, wederom versierd met slingers. In een andere hoek stond een grote koelkast met tekeningen van kinderen erop geplakt. Het geheel deed speels aan. 'Heb je dit zelf...', begon ik, en hij knikte. Ik keek hem aan en zag dat hij een verbaasde blik in zijn ogen had. 'Wat is er?', vroeg ik voorzichtig. Hij bleef me aankijken. 'Niets. Nouja, ik bedacht me... dat je me aansprak met 'je'. Ik wil nooit dat men me aanspreekt met 'u', wat ze heel vaak doen', zei hij, zijn ogen nu op de grond gericht. Hij plukte denkbeeldige pluisjes stof van een van zijn zwarte hoeden af. Ik glimlachte en zei niets, want het was niet nodig. 'Het spijt met trouwens als ik te vrij ben geweest. Op het podium', zei ik, maar hij wuifde met zijn vrije hand. 'Nee, je was heel lief. Er zijn dingen die me wel geraakt hebben', antwoordde hij, en ik wist dat ik gelijk had gehad. Hij gebaarde naar een stoel bij de salontafel. 'Ga vooral even zitten, ik zal wat drinken voor je pakken', en hij liep naar de koelkast. Hij haalde er een fles cola uit en pakte twee schone glazen van een andere tafel die zich ernaast bevond. Ik volgde zijn bewegingen en verwonderde me erover hoe normaal hij aandeed. Hij was een mens, net als mezelf, net als iedereen. Hoe extravagant men zijn levensstijl ook vond, hij stond nog altijd met zijn beide benen op de grond. Hij draaide zich om met twee volle glazen en ik sloeg snel mijn blik neer. 'Vind je het mooi?', vroeg hij, om zich heen gebarend toen hij de glazen op de salontafel had neergezet. Ik pakte de mijne en nam een slok. 'Mooi is een woord dat men al teveel gebruikt voor dingen die niet eens mooi zijn. Ik vind het getuigen van een zeer goede smaak', lachte ik. Ik voelde me vreemd genoeg wel thuis, in zijn kleedkamer. Ik leunde achterover in mijn stoel en liet mijn ogen over het plafond dwalen, waar een aantal zachte spotlights een gedempt licht door de kamer worpen. 'Ik kan hier wel wonen, denk ik', grinnikte ik, en ik keek hem vanuit mijn ooghoeken aan. Ik zag dat hij zijn prachtig witte tanden ontblootte. 'Van mij mag je. Maar dan moet je wel mijn concerten ook overnemen. Dan boek ik eindelijk een vakantie', zei hij, en opnieuw voelde ik aan dat hij het leven zo moeilijk vond. Hij zat vast aan zijn leven als een artiest en hij wist dat hij er nooit meer aan zou kunnen ontsnappen. Het enige wat hij kon doen was hopen dat de paparazzi hem het makkelijk zouden maken door hem niet teveel lastig te vallen. Ik wist echter dat ze de King of Pop niet zomaar los zouden laten. Ik richtte mijn blik weer op het plafond. Er viel een stilte waarvan ik vond dat hij langer mocht duren. Michael ging op de stoel voor de kaptafel zitten en trok zijn jasje met kettingen uit. Ik hoorde ze rinkelen en grinnikte even. Hij zag me in de weerspiegeling van de spiegel en draaide de stoel naar me om. Vragend keek hij me aan, terwijl ik opnieuw zijn ogen vond. 'Sorry, ik hou van dat jasje', glimlachte ik, en hij knikte. 'Het is een van mijn favorieten, ik draag hem zo vaak. Alleen is het wel vervelend als ik ergens rondloop, elke keer dat gerinkel', zuchtte hij, en legde het jasje zorgvuldig over de stoelleuning. Hij draaide weer terug en begon zijn make-up met een doekje van zijn gezicht af te halen. Hij had niet door dat ik naar hem keek, vanuit mijn stoel. Langzaam zag ik de ware Michael verschijnen en de artiest verdwijnen. Het was een transformatie die velen nooit te zien kregen. Ik rook de geur van de bijtende verwijderingslotion, maar ik rook ook zijn eigen geur. Het deed me denken aan tuinen vol bloemen, blauwe luchten en open velden. Hij rook naar vrijheid, terwijl hij die zelf nauwelijks had. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en snoof even. De geur drong mijn neus binnen en vervulde mijn lijf met een plezierig gevoel. Nu was ik het die niet doorhad dat hij naar me keek. Ik zag het pas toen ik mijn ogen opendeed en meteen verdronk in zijn blik. 'Het is zo verwonderlijk... Je bent gewoon een mens', zei ik met een grijns. Hij perste zijn lippen op elkaar en keek even naar de grond. 'Dat is wat ik iedereen probeer te laten zien. Maar de media maakt graag een entertainer van me', zei hij. 'Maar op het podium ben je dat ook! Alleen heeft men nooit het onderscheid kunnen maken tussen jij op het podium en jij backstage', antwoordde ik, en hij knikte. Zijn blik vond die van mij wederom. 'Je begrijpt me', zei hij, en draaide verlegen zijn hoofd weg. Ik stond op uit mijn stoel, meer onbewust dan bewust. Ik knielde voor zijn stoel en keek hem aan. Zijn handen lagen op zijn schoot en ik pakte ze vast. Mijn vingers verzonken tussen die van hem. 'Nee, ik begrijp je niet. Ik wil het wel leren, maar ik heb tijd nodig. Ik wil die persoon zijn, die jou leert kennen, door en door', sprak ik, en ik liet zijn linkerhand los. Mijn vrije hand bewoog ik naar zijn wang, waar ik hem liet rusten op de zachte huid ervan. Hij voelde warm aan, een warmbloedig mens. Ik aaide de huid met mijn duim, als was het van porselein. Ondertussen hield ik zijn blik gevangen, maar hij sloeg hem weer neer. 'Ik ben zo verlegen altijd. Ik wil dat afleren', mompelde hij. Ik haalde nu ook mijn andere hand uit zijn handen en legde deze onder zijn kin. Ik hief zijn hoofd naar me op en dwong hem me aan te kijken. Hij glimlachte oprecht. 'Zo doe je dat', antwoordde ik lieflijk. Mijn hand op zijn wang begon te gloeien door de rode gloed die erop kwam. Voelen hoe iemand bloost was het mooiste dat ik ooit aan een persoon had gevoeld, vooral bij deze man. Hij voelde zo speciaal, en toch zo normaal. Ik kon me niet inhouden en schoof mijn hoofd dichterbij dat van hem. Ik haalde mijn hand van zijn wang en kuste hem zachtjes op de plek waar het gloeide. Hij reageerde niet, maar ik hoorde hem rustig ademhalen. Mijn lippen brandden toen ik mijn hoofd weer terugtrok. Hij keek me aan met een open blik, die ik nog niet eerder had mogen ontdekken. 'Dankjewel', zei hij, en ik wist dat hij het meende. 'Het spijt me als ik weer te spontaan ben geweest', antwoordde ik toch maar. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en ik zag dat een paar krullen ontsnapten aan de macht van het elastiekje dat hij om zijn haar gebonden had. Ik had hem nog nooit zo aantrekkelijk gezien, en ik raakte een streng haar met mijn hand aan. Hij deinsde niet terug, maar liet me toe hem zo aan te raken. Ik wond het haar om mijn wijsvinger en dacht rustig na. Ik wilde bij hem zijn, hem leren te kennen. Maar hoe moest ik dat doen? Hij was een artiest met een volgeboekt agenda. Het was echter alsof hij mijn gedachten had gelezen. 'Je moet met me meegaan', fluisterde hij, en keek met een onschuldige blik in mijn ogen. 'Maar hoe? Waarheen?', mompelde ik zuchtend. Ik wist echt niet of dit plan ging lukken. 'Ik kan nu nog niet weg. Er staan nog twee Bad shows gepland. Daarna boek ik een vakantie en gaan we ervandoor', zei hij, en ik zag een twinkeling van licht in zijn ogen. Ik knikte. Ik zou nooit tegen zijn wens ingaan. 'Mag ik er zijn, na de shows?', vroeg ik voorzichtig. 'Als je niet komt, weet ik niet of ik die twee shows nog wel vol kan houden', zei hij verwonderd met zijn hoofd schuddend. Hij had altijd iemand nodig gehad om van te houden, maar die was er nooit echt geweest. 'Ik zal er zijn', beloofde ik met een hand op zijn hart. Ik stond weer op, en ging op mijn stoel zitten. Het duurde niet lang meer of hij moest inpakken om af te reizen naar de volgende stad die de Bad Tour zou aandoen. Ik nam afscheid van hem om twee uur 's nachts, toen ik wist dat ik zelf ook maar eens naar huis moest gaan. Het was geen lang afscheid, want we wisten dat het lot ons weer bij elkaar zou brengen. Ik kon hem nu niet achterlaten. Ik was al teveel betrokken bij zijn leven en ik moest hem helpen overeind te blijven in deze wereld. Het was duidelijk dat het hem anders niet zou lukken nog langer het masker van de entertainer te dragen. Hij had hulp nodig, en ik zou die hulp zijn. Ik merkte dat ik het niet eens erg vond om zo zorg te dragen voor hem. Hij was nog jong en ontzettend zelfstandig, dankzij zijn vroege volwassenheid op het podium. Hij wist precies wat hij wel en niet kon maken, hij wist de consequenties van zijn daden maar al te goed. Daarom liet ik hem ook de Bad Tour afmaken in plaats van er vandoor te gaan in het midden ervan. Het zou catastrofale gevolgen hebben als een concertenreeks plaats zou moeten maken voor een uitje. Ik wenste hem een goede vlucht naar Brisbane in Australië. Ik kuste hem niet nogmaals, en ik hield zijn hand niet vast. Het was een afscheid zoals je dat tussen twee vrienden ziet die elkaar de volgende dag weer zullen zijn. Ik liep de kleedkamer uit, en voordat ik de deur sloot, keek ik nog een keer naar zijn silhouet terwijl hij voor de spiegel stond. Hij keek om naar me en trok de hoed die hij op had een stukje voor zijn ogen, als een saluut tegenover mij. Ik glimlachte en trok de deur dicht. Een beveiligingsman begeleidde me via de backstage deuren naar buiten.

Daar stond ik dan, op de straat. Om me heen was het donker en ik rilde kort. In mijn hart was het echter nog altijd licht. Niets kon me voorlopig klein krijgen. Michael Jackson had mijn ziel geraakt met zijn aanwezigheid, zijn stem en zijn woorden. Heel even voelde ik de aarde stil staan toen ik over de straatstenen liep en mijn hakken hoorde tikken. Het was alleen ik en mijn gedachten, mijn dromen. Verwonderd kwam ik tot de conclusie dat dit het gevoel was dat hij me altijd wist te geven. Altijd als ik naar zijn liedjes luisterde en alle noten zorgvuldig tot me door liet dringen, voelde het alsof er niemand anders op de wereld was behalve ik en zijn muziek. Toen ik aankwam bij mijn appartement, draaide de wereld weer op volle kracht. Alles wat gebeurd was die avond, leek een droom. Mijn eigen kamertje was de realiteit. Ik haalde een flesje bier uit de koelkast en ging met een zucht op de bank voor de televisie zitten. Ik reikte naar mijn afstandsbediening voor de stereo installatie en zette hem aan. Meteen galmde Michael's stem door de kamer. Ik had de cd die ik de vorige avond had opgezet er nog in laten zitten. Ik leunde achterover en liet mijn hoofd rusten op de zachte leuning van de bank. Het bier voelde koud aan in mijn handen, maar het was geen storende factor. Niets kon me storen, als ik naar zijn muziek luisterde. Met mijn voeten op tafel droomde ik weg in zijn wereld vol noten en ongelofelijke diepten, hoogten dan weer. Ik dacht niet aan de dingen die gingen komen, de nesten waar ik me nu ingewerkt had. Voor heel even was alles zoals het moest zijn, en ik dommelde in slaap terwijl het ondertussen lege flesje naast me op de bank lag.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een wee gevoel in mijn maag. Het moest de spanning zijn voor het weerzien met mijn artiest. Ik probeerde alles wat ik voorheen in mijn leven deed te doen, maar ik voelde dat er ergens in mij iets veranderd was. Ik voelde dat ik een roeping had en bij hem moest zijn. Dus trok ik schone kleren aan, pakte mijn jas en vertrok naar het reisbureau. Het was niet zo ver lopen, aangezien de stad dichtbij was. Het was vreemd om te bedenken dat ik over niet zo lange tijd in het vliegtuig naar Australië zat. De straat was al vol mensen die met een doel daar liepen. Ik voelde me nu eindelijk een van hen. Nog nooit had ik echt een doel gehad, maar nu was die tijd aangebroken. De boeking ging gemakkelijk, aangezien het geen hoogseizoen was voor vluchten naar het buitenland. Ik kon vanmiddag om vier uur het vliegtuig pakken, en zou dan de show van de volgende dag kunnen bij wonen.

De uren vlogen voorbij als in een droom, en ik wist dat het dat eigenlijk nog wel was: een grote droom waaruit ik toch wel wakker zou worden. Maar dat punt van de realiteit die je terugtrekt, kwam niet. Op het vliegveld niet, in het vliegtuig niet, op mijn weg naar het hotel in Australië niet. Zelfs aan het begon van de volgende Bad show niet. Het was een herhaling van het magische gevoel dat ik gehad had. Het was geen gevoel van uitzondering. Ik voelde me zeker niet verheven boven alle fans. Want ik wist dat iedere fan hem had kunnen raken, als ze alleen gezegd hadden wat ik had gezegd. Dus beschouwde ik ze nog steeds als de meest belangrijke factor in Michael's leven. Het moment van het einde brak snel aan. De show was geweest als mijn zuurstof. Ik had hem nodig, zijn muziek maakte dat ik vrijelijk kon ademen en de wereld niet te zwaar was om te dragen. De beveiligingsman herkende me toen ik weer achterbleef na de show, en ik herkende hem ook. Het was dezelfde man die met ons meegelopen was, die eigenlijk gezorgd had dat ik die belangrijke woorden tot Michael kon spreken. Hij knikte vriendelijk naar me en gebaarde naar de backstage deuren. Met een zwaar hart duwde ik ze open en daar was hij. De kettingen rammelden opnieuw en hij zag me niet. Hij liep met zijn rug naar me toe naar zijn kleedkamer. Ik rende een stukje naar hem toe en bleef toen staan. Hij had me gehoord en draaide zich om. 'Michael', fluisterde ik, en hij opende zijn armen. Ik vloog hem tegemoet en omhelsde hem. Sterk als hij toch was tilde hij me van de grond en drukte me tegen hem zich aan. 'Ik dacht dat je niet zou komen', zei hij, en liet me los. Ik dacht dat mijn wereld uit elkaar zou spatten van geluk. 'Natuurlijk kom ik, ik heb het je toch beloofd!', antwoordde ik verwonderd. Maar hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. 'Mensen breken vaak hun beloften', zei hij, en ik wist dat hij gewond was door de manier waarop men hem soms behandeld had en nog steeds behandelde. 'Maar ik niet', grinnikte ik om hem op te vrolijken. Het deed hem goed, want hij durfde me nu weer aan te kijken. De avond en nacht liepen gemakkelijk, en het werd later dan de vorige keer toen ik naar huis ging. Hij liep met me mee tot de uitgang en zwaaide blij, de tape nog om zijn vingers. Ik kon de krullen om zijn hoofd zien dansen toen ik met een zweverig gevoel de straat uit liep en nogmaals achterom keek. Hij had de deur nog open gelaten en stond tegen de deurpost me na te kijken. Zijn slanke silhouet tekende zich af tegen het licht dat van binnen kwam. Het was niet te laat om te roepen. 'Onthouden: Who's bad? You're bad!', riep ik dan ook, en hij glimlachte en stak zijn duim omhoog. Zijn parelwitte glimlach was het laatste wat ik zag toen ik terug naar mijn hotel liep.

De volgende en tevens laatste show verliep hetzelfde, en ik begon gewend te raken aan zijn verlegenheid en zijn aanwezigheid in totaal. Ik merkte dat hij zich vaker op zijn gemak voelde. Na de laatste show in Los Angeles gaf ik hem het nummer van mijn hotel. Hij was van plan contact op te nemen met zijn manager, vervolgens een vakantie voor twee te regelen en me dan te bellen waar we afspraken. Ik voelde de spanning in mijn onderbuik steeds vaker, maar keek ook rustig de kat uit de boom. Ik was niet iemand die dingen overhaastte, vooral niet als het ging om een artiest als Michael. Het was nog altijd moeilijk te geloven dat ik ging doen wat toch echt op het punt stond om te gebeuren. Toen hij me belde om te zeggen dat we naar Parijs gingen, was ik door het dolle heen. Ik sprong op de bank nadat ik de hoorn op de haak gelegd had, en danste een aantal minuten rond. Uiteindelijk plofte ik uitgeput neer en liet alles bezinken. Ik ging al de volgende ochtend met Michael Jackson op vakantie naar een stad in Europa. Het was teveel voor mijn hoofd om aan te kunnen. Pas toen ik op het vliegveld stond, kwam de waarheid over me heen. Hij had een zonnebril op en vrijetijdskleding, zijn haar verstopt onder een baseball pet. Maar toen hij naar me lachte, kon ik een giechel niet onderdrukken. Het was ongelofelijk hoe snel ik hem herkende als hij lachte. Het was heel erg rustig en we hadden minder kans om overvallen te worden door de paparazzi. Dat was wel het laatste wat we wilden. Hij had besloten om het hotel te laten weten dat we zouden komen, en hij liet twee bodyguards ons in burger volgen. Hij had duidelijk geen zin om lastig gevallen te worden. In het vliegtuig was ik heel even bang dat men hem had herkend, aangezien een al wat oudere man met half dichtgeknepen ogen onze richting in keek. Ik stootte Michael aan en hij draaide zijn hoofd naar het raampje, zodat de man hem niet kon herkennen. Ik hoorde hem grinniken en fluisterde: 'Is niet grappig, ik probeer je te beschermen', maar ik moest zelf ook glimlachen. 'Ik weet het, maar het is gewoon leuk om je zo je best te zien doen', hoorde ik hem fluisteren, waarna hij verviel in een stilzwijgen dat heel typisch voor hem was. Veel mensen zouden het opvatten als een teken dat hij geen zin had om te praten, maar ik wist wel beter. Het was een teken dat hij zich goed voelde en vrede had met zijn situatie. Ik keek langs zijn schouder naar de buitenwereld vol wolken, en glimlachte opnieuw toen ik zag dat een krul wederom ontsnapt was uit zijn petje, en langs zijn gezicht streek. Het maakte hem herkenbaar, maar ik liet het zo. Al was het alleen maar omdat ik er zelf plezier van had om het te zien.

Parijs was opwindender dan ik ooit had kunnen dromen. We kwamen aan in de avond, en het was een en al magie. Ik zag de zon zakken en de laatste stralen streelden de top van de Eiffeltoren met zijn ijzersterke constructie. De straten waren vol mensen, maar niemand lette op ons terwijl we onze koffers meetrokken naar het hotel. Aan de overkant van de straat zag ik op de stoep een van de beveiligers lopen die zich in het vliegtuig aan me had voorgesteld. Het was belangrijk om te weten welke mensen ons volgden, zodat ik ze in de gaten kon houden en op tijd kon waarschuwen als er iets gebeurde. Het was een aardige man met een tenger postuur, wat ik niet verwacht had van een bodyguard. Hij grinnikte toen hij me zag kijken en een blik van onbegrip uitte. 'Ja, ik weet het. Maar ik ben niet uit een film, ik beveilig, ik achtervolg geen moordenaars', zei hij met een knipoog. Ik besloot dat ik hem vanaf het begin al mocht. Ik hoorde mijn voetstappen, synchroon met die van Michael naast mij. Elke keer als ik naar hem keek van onder mijn wimpers, maakte mijn hart een klein sprongetje. Het was fantastisch om hier met hem te zijn. Hij had zijn pet verwisseld voor een zwarte hoed die niet veel opviel, want heel veel van de mannen hier droegen ze. Zijn zwarte krulharen vielen in een staart op zijn rug. De zonnebril had hij nog steeds op, maar ik wist dat hij die in het hotel wel af zou doen. Ik vroeg hem of hij het leuk vond, en hij keek me een moment aan. 'Hoe kan ik het nou niet leuk vinden? Het is meer dan dat. Ik voel me weer als een kind', grinnikte hij, zijn hoofd weer afwendend. Ikzelf had exact dat gevoel van opwinding in mijn buik hangen. Ik wist niet goed waar ik moest kijken. De straten waren rijkelijk versierd met kaarslicht dat van restaurants die tafeltjes buiten hadden staan afkwam, en overal hoorde ik lachende mensen. Een man met een harmonica probeerde zijn geld te verdienen op de hoek, en Michael gaf hem een gul bedrag. Hij zong een serenade van dank in het Frans, en ik glimlachte toen ik zag hoe het Michael plezier deed de man iets te kunnen geven. Ons hotel lag in een drukke buurt, waar ik vrouwen met glinsterende jurken en hoge hakken zag lopen. 'Niet goedkoop, zeker?', vroeg ik, en Michael schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij zijn witte tanden weer ontblootte. Ik vond het niet erg, zolang we niet ontdekt werden. Overdag zou het moeilijker worden dan nu, dat wist ik wel. Nu konden we beter genieten van ons uitje, en proberen niet te achterdochtig te doen. Ik was er nog niet achter hoe ik me moest gedragen in Michael's bijzijn, maar ik was mezelf meeste van de tijd, en ik merkte dat hij dat op prijs stelde. Ik gokte dat mensen zich altijd anders gedragen hadden, en dat het hem stoorde. Ik was gewoon een mens, net als hij, en ik begreep vooral dat laatste erg goed. Ik kreeg een zweverig gevoel als ik naar voren keek en de kleine restaurantjes en winkeltjes zag, de bioscopen die hun aanwezigheid aankondigden met neonlichten. Het was hier tegen de zomer, dus de verkopers hadden zich verspreid over de straat om ons rozen aan te smeren en andere koopwaren waar we weinig aan hadden. Michael echter, betaalde een flink bedrag voor een roos en gaf hem aan mij. Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest zeggen, maar bedankte hem met een knikje. Wat moest je nou zeggen als een artiest als hij je een roos geeft? Dit was typisch Michael, de attentheid hem zelve. Ons hotel heette Crillon en was gelegen op het Place De La Concorde, een enorm plein met een fontein die het water uitbundig met een vrolijke klank liet klateren. Ik zag winkels passeren als die van Dolce & Gabbana en Swarovski. Ik pakte uit verbazing Michaels arm lichtjes vast. 'Is het wel een goed idee om in zo'n dure buurt te overnachten? Lopen we hier niet meer risico dat ze je herkennen?', vroeg ik, maar hij legde zijn hand geruststellend op die van mij. 'Geen zorgen, ik weet zeker dat als we herkend worden, de beveiligers er wel mee overweg kunnen. Het is Europa, de paparazzi is hier minder erg dan in Amerika', legde hij uit, waarna hij weer zweeg. Ook nu deed het me weer goed te weten dat hij tevreden was. Het gebouw van het Crillon was ontzettend indrukwekkend. De buitenkant deed mij aan als het paleis van een koning denken. Bij nader inzien dacht ik eigenlijk meer aan een Romeinse tempel. Het bestond uit een lange rij zuilen die fungeerden als ondersteuning van het dak. De zuilen stonden tegen de muren van het gebouw aan, en ertussen bevonden zich tientallen ramen met prachtige gordijnen. De onderkant van het gebouw was versierd met Romeinse bogen die deden denken aan de aquaducten. Ik hield mijn adem heel even in. Boven op het geheel wapperde de Franse vlag, trots als een pauw. Gouden lichten wierpen een gloed over het hotel, en ik merkte het bordje op bij de ingang waarop de vijf sterren aangegeven waren. Natuurlijk had ik niet verwacht dat we in een klein, afgelegen hotel zouden logeren. Maar dit was teveel voor mij om in een keer in me op te nemen. De entree was versierd met duizenden kleine lichtjes en een gouden bord waarop de naam Crillon in krullerige letters gedrukt stond. Mijn hart miste een paar slagen terwijl ik staarde naar dit wonderbaarlijke stuk architectuur. Ik had niet door dat Michael zijn vingers tussen die van mij gevlochten had. Hij fluisterde, eerbiedig tegenover het hotel. 'Vind je het mooi?', vroeg hij me, en ik keek hem aan met tranen in mijn ogen. In het licht van de lampjes glinsterden zijn ogen –uit respect voor de portier bij de deur had hij zijn bril afgezet - alsof ze zelf uit licht gemaakt waren. Zijn zwarte krullen gaven hem een prachtig silhouet, en heel even stond ik stil bij het feit dat deze man tegen het volmaakte aan was. Maar hij vroeg me naar het hotel, niet naar hemzelf. 'Prachtig', zuchtte ik, en het waren de enige woorden die ik kon uitspreken. Mijn keel zat dicht met een brok, en ik had zin om tegelijk in huilen en lachen uit te barsten. Ik had zoiets moois als dit nog nooit meegemaakt of gezien. We liepen door de deur, die opengehouden werd door de portier. De receptie was, zoals ik verwachtte, ongelofelijk. De vloer gevormd uit een mozaïek patroon waarop mijn hakken klikten. Ik had niet de meest comfortabele schoenen aan, maar ik wilde proberen net zo lang als Michael te zijn als ik naast hem liep. Dat voelde een stuk natuurlijker en gemakkelijker aan. In feite was hij zo lang dat ik een kop kleiner was zonder hakken. Ik had mezelf nooit klein gevoeld, maar tegenover hem was ik dat wel. Nu liep deze lange man met zijn beveiliger naar de balie om te vragen naar de sleutels naar de kamers. Ik zag de vrouw die hem te woord stond in eerste instantie een beetje schrikken, maar ze herstelde zich snel en glimlachte lief naar hem. Ze overhandigde hem de drie sleutels. Hij keek de nummers na, lachte lief naar de dame en kwam teruglopen naar ik en de beveiliger, die nu dicht naast me stond. Ik deed een paar passen naar voren toen ik de sleutel in ontvangst nam, zodat ik in Michael's oor kon fluisteren. 'Is hij altijd zo dichtbij iemand?', grinnikte ik, en ik zag een grijns over Michael's gezicht trekken. 'Ja, tenzij je naar de wc moet', antwoordde hij. De man schoof ongemerkt dichterbij en ik hield maar op met praten. Michael stelde voor om meteen door te lopen naar onze suites – het laatste wat ik verwacht had ooit in te blijven logeren – aangezien het al laat in de avond begon te worden. Gedwee liep ik met de twee mee. Mijn kamer was tegenover die van Michael, en zijn beveiliger had een kamer naast hem. Ik begreep dat er nog ergens anders een beveiliger aanwezig was, op een afstand van hen. Het was belangrijk de beveiliging te spreiden over het oppervlak waar Michael aanwezig was. Ik begon steeds meer te snappen van de wereld achter de coulissen. Het was zowel een chaos, als een ontzettend strak geregeld leven. Toen de beveiliger, wiens naam Jon was, op een afstand stond, sprak ik Michael opnieuw aan. 'Kom je straks nog even naar mijn suite? Als Jon slaapt? Ik wil niet alleen zijn', fluisterde ik met blosjes op mijn wangen. Hij knikte, waardoor zijn krullen opnieuw een dans uitvoerden. Het paste bij hem: alles aan hem was dans en zang. Ik wierp hem een laatste blik toe en opende mijn eigen kamerdeur met de sleutel.

Als je me een maand geleden foto's van de suite had laten zien, had ik gelachen en gezegd dat het alleen maar een droom kon zijn om daar ooit in te slapen. De vloer was bedekt met een ruw soort vloerbedekking, maar verder was alles aan deze suite uiterst elegant. Het kingsize bed, de zeepjes die ik later ontdekte in de badkamer, de minibar aan de linkerkant van mijn bed. De zachte banken zaten stukken lekkerder als die in mijn eigen appartement. Er stonden verse rozen in een vaas in de andere hoek van de badkamer. Het eerste wat ik deed toen ik mijn koffer – die door een medewerker van het hotel in de suite gezet was – leegde in de kastjes, was mijn eigen kleding uittrekken, een nieuwe set lingerie uitkiezen, mijn zijden pyjama jurk eroverheen doen en een van de warme badjassen van het hotel aantrekken. De fijne stof voelde masserend en kalmerend aan mijn huid. Ik trok mijn schouders op en bracht mijn hoofd naar mijn borst. Ik rook de geur van heerlijke zeepjes en wasmiddelen die ik zelf niet kon betalen. Dit reisje naar Parijs was het uitkomen van een droom waarvan ik nooit had gedacht dat deze uit zou komen. En nu stond ik daar zomaar in een suite van het vijf-sterren hotel Crillon. Ik liet me met een zucht recht op mijn bed vallen, omringd door paars met gouden dekens en kussens. Ik vergat de wereld om me heen tijdelijk. Ik drukte op een klein knopje vlakbij het hoofdeinde en er sprong een sfeerverlichting aan. Dezelfde spotlights die ik in Michael's kleedkamer had gezien, waren ook hier aanwezig. Maar hier leek het licht in elkaar over te vloeien, of misschien kwam dat door de moeheid. De vlucht had toch zijn tol geëist, en ik wilde dat ik even een dutje kon doen. Ik geeuwde en voor ik het wist, moet ik in slaap gevallen zijn.

Het eerstvolgende wat ik me herinner was de zachte klop op de deur. Ik sprong overeind en trok mijn badjas recht. Mijn haren zaten door de war, wat betekende dat ik flink wat had liggen woelen. Ik streek de dekens van het bed ook maar recht. Ik wist wat de klop aankondigde. Het was geen roomservice. 'Ik kom al', fluisterde ik, en liep naar de deur. Toen ik hem open deed stond hij daar, in een wit shirt met laag uitgesneden hals. Verder droeg hij een zwarte broek die ik zo goed kende. Al zijn broeken zagen er zo uit, zij het met een streepje aan de zijkant of blanco. Hij had een nieuwe staart in zijn haar gemaakt, en alle krullen zaten nu gebonden in een stevig elastiekje. Het stond me niet aan. Ik leunde tegen de deurpost en ging brutaal op mijn tenen staan. Het besef dat ik geen schoeisel aanhad, kwam later. Mijn hand reikte naar zijn haar en hij keek me met een frons aan. Ik ging onverstoord verder, en haalde een pluk van zijn haar los. Het viel gemakkelijk langs zijn gezicht, en ik grinnikte. 'Dat is beter', mompelde ik, nu ineens verlegen. Hij zei niets maar glimlachte naar me. Ik wist dat het een gebaar was geweest dat hij goedkeurde. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?', vroeg hij liefjes, en ik knikte en maakte een gebaar om hem een mooi welkom te geven. Hij snuffelde rond in mijn suite, net als ik dat had gedaan, een uurtje geleden. 'Slaapt Jon?', vroeg ik voor de zekerheid, en hij draaide zich om. 'Ik heb gewacht tot ik hem hoorde snurken', grinnikte hij, en zijn witte tanden verlichtten mijn wereld. Ik knikte goedkeurend en hij ging op het bed zitten. 'Jij hebt een veel beter bed dan ik!', lachte hij, en viel achterover tegen de kussens aan. Ik ging op het randje van het bed zitten, vlakbij zijn benen. 'Niet klagen, jij hebt net zo'n grote suite als ik. Morgen keur ik jouw bed', grinnikte ik. Het klonk in mijn oren niet kinderlijk, al zou de buitenwereld dat wel gevonden hebben. We hadden gewoon wat lol, en dat mocht. Wat is het leven zonder lol? Erg saai, lijkt mij. Ik merkte nog een keer op hoe prachtig zijn ogen in het licht schitterden, tot hij ze voldaan sloot. 'Misschien blijf ik hier wel gewoon liggen', mompelde hij, en ik zag een halve grijns rond zijn mond trekken. Ik duwde speels tegen zijn been. 'Oh, maar dan kaap ik jouw bed. Laten we kijken hoe blij Jon dan morgen is', antwoordde ik, en hij deed een oog open. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk, geen goed idee', zei hij, en hij werd weer stil. 'Zal ik wat champagne voor je inschenken?', vroeg ik, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee dankje, alcohol is zo slecht voor je. Jij zou het ook niet moeten drinken', zei hij op strenge toon. Ik grinnikte. 'Ik weet het, maar het is zo lekker', stribbelde ik tegen. 'Lekker als het je lever verpest? Hoe kan het dan nog lekker zijn?', antwoordde hij, en nu viel ik stil. Tja, wat kon je daar nu op zeggen. Niets, daarom stond ik op en liep naar een kastje waar ik wat dingen ingezet had die geconserveerd moesten blijven en niet in de koffer mochten blijven zitten. Ik toverde er een fles coca cola uit. 'Ik heb ook gewoon cola', grinnikte ik, en ik draaide me weer naar hem om. Hij was overeind gaan zitten en keek naar me. 'Wat?', vroeg ik onschuldig. Hij keek me net zo onschuldig aan en zei heel even niets. 'Wat is er?', lachte ik, en hij beet op zijn onderlip. Ik kon er niet tegen als hij dat deed. Het was een te schattig gezicht, speels en ontzettend hebberig tegelijk. 'Niet doen!', zei ik dan ook, en hij zette grote ogen op. 'Ik doe niets! Jij loopt rond in die zachte badjas, dat was alles. Ik keek naar de badjas', zei hij, met een hand wuivend naar mij. 'Ja ja', antwoordde ik weer, en kneep mijn ogen samen. Voordat hij weer op zijn lip kon bijten, had ik me omgedraaid om glazen te zoeken. Het enige wat ik vond waren champagne glazen. Ik ging naast hem op het bed zitten en schonk twee glazen vol. Ik hield mijn glas omhoog in een toast gebaar. 'Op het hotel, dat aan ons niet veel kan verdienen. Ik denk niet dat we die mini bar leeg krijgen als jij door blijft zeuren over je anti-alcoholisme', knipoogde ik, en hij klonk zijn glas met dat van mij. We praatten een aantal uur, over van alles en niets. Maar hoe verder de nacht vorderde, hoe serieuzer de onderwerpen werden. Ik was aangekomen bij zijn leven als artiest. 'Het is niet makkelijk. Ik wil soms gewoon ontsnappen aan alles. Iemand zijn die niet opvalt in een straat waar duizenden mensen lopen', legde hij uit, met gebaren en veel lichaamstaal. Ik keek hem aan en zag dat hij een serieuze blik in zijn ogen had. Hij meende het. Ik legde mijn hand op die van hem. 'Maar je helpt mensen, en dat mag je niet vergeten. Je bereikt de wereld, je inspireert jong en oud!', hielp ik hem. Hij boog zijn hoofd en knikte. 'Ik klink zo ondankbaar', fluisterde hij, maar ik kneep kort in zijn hand. 'Niet waar. Je hebt gelijk in wat je zegt', zei ik. Hij hief zijn hoofd niet, maar ik hoorde hem zuchten. Hoe moeilijk moest het voor deze man zijn om niet te kunnen winkelen, niet onder de mensen te kunnen zijn zonder de paparazzi op zijn dak te krijgen. Het was een leven vol met spanningen, frustraties. Ik probeerde in te zien hoe mijn eigen leven zou zijn als artieste. Maar ik kon het niet. Ik was te gewend aan simpele dingen als heel even langs de supermarkt gaan, even op de fiets springen. Even naar een vriendin, naar school, naar de universiteit. Even bij mama langs, even gewoon niets doen. Dat laatste was er voor Michael nooit bij. En dat zou er nooit zijn. Ik had te doen met hem, maar ik wist dat hij ergens ook wel gelukkig moest zijn om de carrière die hij gekozen had. Daar putte ik mijn hoop uit dat ik hem kon troosten. 'Hey, we zijn in Parijs, laten we er geen mistroostig geheel van maken. Ik heb nog een paar cd's van je in mijn koffer zitten, en ik heb de stereo installatie hier al gespot. Als jij me nu eens de moonwalk leert!', giechelde ik, en hield nog altijd zijn hand vast. Hij keek op, min of meer verbaasd door dit plotselinge voorstel. 'Ik wil het wel proberen, maar ik heb een gladde ondergrond nodig', antwoordde hij, maar ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij het dolgraag wilde doen. Dansen leidde hem af van de moeilijke kanten van het vak. Het hielp hem erdoorheen als het niet ging, net als zijn muziek dat voor mij deed. Zonder dans kon hij niet leven, het zou net zo zijn alsof hij zonder zuurstof leefde. Ik dacht kort na, maar mijn hersens werkten op rap tempo. 'Wat denk je van de badkamer? Die is ongelofelijk groot, zat ruimte om in te moonwalken!', grinnikte in, en hij schudde verwonderd zijn hoofd. 'Hoe kom je erop', verzuchtte hij, en stond op. Mijn lijf trilde van enthousiasme toen ik mijn koffer doorzocht om de cd's te vinden. Ik wilde dit al zo lang, de moonwalk leren van niemand minder dan Michael Jackson zelf. Weer een droom die uitkwam!

Een aantal minuten later stonden we in de badkamer met de stereo installatie op redelijk hard volume. Billie Jean knalde uit de boxen, en ik hoopte dat de muren van de suite een beetje geluidsdicht waren. Ik ging achter Michael staan, die me de eerste stappen voordeed. 'Leg je handen tegen mijn rug, dat helpt. Je moet je gewicht verplaatsen naar achteren', legde hij uit, zijn hoofd al meedeinend op het ritme van het liedje. Hij was een geboren danser, ik kon het zien aan alle bewegingen die hij maakte op het moment dat de muziek begon. Ik probeerde het een aantal keren, en merkte dat het nog steeds moeilijk ging. Hij draaide zich om naar me en zocht naar een oplossing. 'Trek sokken aan', beval hij, en ik deed wat hij zei. Weer een aantal minuten later moonwalkte ik door de badkamer, zij het nog steeds amateuristisch en blunderend. Maar ik voelde hoe mijn voeten iets wenden aan het ritme. Ik hoefde zijn rug niet meer vast te houden, en hij keek naar me met een keurende blik, terwijl ik alle moeite deed om niet te lachen om mijn eigen pogingen. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd van links naar rechts, en ging op de badrand zitten met zijn armen over elkaar. Hij keek naar mijn benen, mijn voeten en terug naar mijn gezicht. Ik wist dat de spanning er vanaf te lezen was. 'Het gaat redelijk!', riep hij tussen een refrein en couplet in. 'Maar nu nog op schoenen!', lachte hij, waarop ik stopte en mijn handen in mijn zij zette. 'Wat complimenteuzer mag wel hoor, meneer Jackson!', riep ik terug, en hij sloeg zijn handen in elkaar van plezier. 'Leuk he, je verkneukelen om een amateur!', plaagde ik, en hij knikte vol overtuiging. 'Geweldig', antwoordde hij. Ik deed nog een laatste poging, die wel aardig ging naar mijn mening. Hij zette de muziek stil en ik zette uitgeput mijn handen op mijn bovenbenen, iets voorovergebogen. 'Dat is genoeg voor vandaag', lachte hij. 'Ja, meneer de choreograaf', antwoordde ik op een extra brave toon. Hij keek naar de achterkant van de cd, die bij de installatie lag. Toen keek hij terug naar mij. 'Blijf hier, nergens heen gaan, ik moet heel even iets halen', zei hij met een giechel. Ik wist niet wat hij van plan was, en probeerde het niet eens te gaan bedenken. Het gaf me wel mooi de tijd om even rustig na te denken over wat hier eigenlijk gaande was. Ik had met Michael Jackson in de badkamer gestaan, om te leren moonwalken. In een vijf-sterren hotel, in hartje Parijs. Als ik het voor mezelf herhaalde klonk het belachelijk en onwerkelijk. Maar toen hij terug was, met een hoed in zijn hand en zijn zwart met witte schoenen aan, werd ik opnieuw geconfronteerd met het feit dat dit de werkelijkheid was. 'Sorry, je weet ondertussen wel een beetje hoe ik in elkaar zit', zei hij verlegen, terwijl hij zijn hoed op zijn hoofd drukte en hem een klein stukje scheef trok. 'Ja, dat weet ik', knikte ik, en ik wist precies wat hij van plan was. Hij zette Human Nature op, een van mijn favoriete nummers. Nu was het mijn beurt om op de rand van het bad te gaan zitten en te kijken naar een persoonlijke show die opgevoerd werd. De bewegingen die hij maakte zou ik nooit kunnen imiteren, al zou ik dagen en weken oefenen. Mijn voeten tapten mee op het ritme van het liedje en ik zong geluidloos mee. Hij keek een aantal keer uitdagend naar me, en trok me bij een refrein van de badrand af. Ik protesteerde eerst, maar hij pakte mijn hand stevig vast, sloeg zijn andere arm om mijn middel en danste me door de badkamer heen. Ik voelde me gewichtloos, en ik begon nu hardop mee te zingen omdat ik hoorde dat hij hetzelfde deed. 'If they say why, why, tell t hem that it's human nature!', zong ik hard, en ik zag in zijn ogen de flonkering van plezier. Toen het liedje eindigde liet hij me los en knielde voor me, trok zijn hoed over zijn ogen en hijgde even uit. Ik wilde hem op laten staan zodat ik hem weer aan kon kijken, maar dit was een prachtig gezicht. Een voldane artiest aan je voeten, hoe mooier kon het leven nog worden. Het was een wonderlijk gebaar dat hij knielde. 'Michael', begon ik, maar hij keek op en ik werd onderbroken door zijn blik. 'Dankjewel dat je er bent. Dit maakt het leven gemakkelijker', fluisterde hij teder. Ik kon wel huilen van geluk. 'Hetzelfde geldt voor mij. Je hebt mijn leven altijd makkelijker gemaakt', antwoordde ik, en hij stond op en pakte mijn handen. De intimiteit was te voelen, maar het was een ander soort dan tussen de meeste mensen. Geliefden hadden een bepaalde spanning, maar bij ons was deze er niet. Het voelde natuurlijk aan, en toen ik daar hand in hand met hem stond, voelde ik me gelijk aan hem. Niet dat ik me een grote artieste waande. Nee, het was eerder andersom. Ik voelde aan dat hij ook een man van vlees en bloed was, kapot kon, emoties kon voelen. Het was bijna gênant dat ik hem al die tijd als artiest gezien had. Het was de man op het podium die voor artiest speelde. Maar zodra het licht wegviel en hij niet meer zong, niet meer danste, was er van dat alles niets over. Ik voelde zijn polsslagader hard kloppen en wist dat hij een adrenalinestoot kreeg van het dansen. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan en kuste zijn wang. Hij deinsde niet terug. Dat leek hij nooit te doen als het om mij ging. 'Dank je, dat was prachtig', fluisterde ik, doelend op het dansen en de muziek. 'Ik doe het graag', was zijn antwoord. Voor ik wist wat ik deed, omhelsde ik hem. Ik rook de geur van vrijheid vermengd met een mannelijk geurtje. Zijn schouders voelden als bakens die me veilig deden voelen, ik had niets anders nodig dan dit. Zijn krullen kietelden mijn nek en mijn wang, die ik op zijn schouder gedrukt hield. Zijn handen lagen geklemd om mijn rug, en hij hield me stevig vast. Ik voelde hem ademen, zijn borst die op en neer ging tegen mijn lijf. Je zou denken dat het bijna erotisch aanvoelde. Maar voor mij was het eerder kalmerend. Ik liet hem los toen ik zeker wist dat ik elk detail van deze omhelzing in mijn geheugen nog duizend keer na kon lopen. Het was magie, pure magie. Daar, die nacht, in hotel Crillon te Parijs.

Een uurtje later lag ik bij hem op mijn bed. Ik had mijn hoofd op zijn borst gelegd en hij streek met zijn vingers door mijn haren. Mijn hand lag naast mijn hoofd, en deinde mee op het ritme van zijn ademhaling. Ik had mijn benen opgetrokken en mijn ogen waren gesloten. Ik sliep niet, en hij evenmin. We praatten zachtjes, over het leven in het algemeen. Slechte zaken, goede zaken. Ik vroeg hem of hij ooit niet meer op het podium zou willen staan. 'Er is heel wat voor nodig om mij van het podium weg te houden', mompelde hij. Ik hief mijn hoofd en zag zijn bruine ogen. 'Wat?'vroeg hij, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Niets, ik wilde even naar je kijken', giechelde ik, en legde mijn hoofd weer neer. Hij zweeg en ik wist dat hij bloosde. Hij kon niet omgaan met complimenten, maar het deed ieder mens goed. En dus bleef ik ze maken, ook omdat ik zo mijn gevoelens kon uiten. Er verstreek nog een uur, en ik was bijna in slaap gevallen. 'Michael?', vroeg ik, gapend overeind gaan zittend. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en zijn ademhaling regelmatig. Ik fluisterde nog een keer zijn naam. Toen hij weer niet reageerde, streek ik zachtjes met mijn hand over zijn wang. Nu gingen zijn ogen langzaam open. 'Hmm', zei hij, en ging rechtop zitten. Ik giechelde. 'Ik had je moeten laten slapen. Jon's gezicht was een Emmy waard geweest, morgenochtend', zei ik, en hij knikte grinnikend. Hij kwam van het bed af en liep naar de deur. Hij keek om naar me. 'Het was gezellig. Dit moeten we vaker doen', glimlachte hij. Ik zette mijn liefste glimlach op om hem te laten weten dat ik dat wel van plan was. We namen afscheid, maar voor eventjes. De volgende ochtend zouden we elkaar wel weer zien. Nadat hij de deur achter zich gesloten had, kon ik het niet helpen. Ik danste een aantal rondjes door de suite, en viel daarna uitgeput op bed. Ik knipte het licht uit met hetzelfde knopje, moffelde mezelf onder de dekens, trok de badjas uit en viel als een blok in slaap. Ik droomde over de moonwalk, die ik nog altijd wat beter moest leren.

De ochtend kwam te vroeg. Ik voelde me meer dood dan levend. Toch had ik zin in alles wat er vandaag op het programma stond. De eerste volle dag van onze vakantie in Parijs was aangebroken. Het zou een uitdaging worden voor Michael om niet herkend te worden, maar ik was er van overtuigd dat het wel goed zou komen. Ik kleedde me snel aan, en hield rekening met het warme weer. Ik pakte een paar gympen uit mijn koffer en trok ze aan. Vandaag was het tijd voor comfortabele schoenen, besloot ik. Na de nodige verzorging en make-up was ik klaar om te vertrekken. Ik deed mijn deur open en tegenover mij stond Michael. 'Ik kwam net bij je aankloppen', zei hij verlegen. Samen liepen we naar de receptie, waar Jon ook aanwezig was en zich net even uitrekte. We besloten om ergens in een restaurant te gaan lunchen – een ontbijt was op dat tijdstip al niet meer gepast -. Buiten scheen de zon fel, en ik voelde dat dit een geweldige dag zou worden. Al mijn moeheid verdween en maakte plaats voor enthousiasme en een gevoel alsof ik high was. Ik kon wel zingen en dansen, hier te zijn was een ervaring die ik nooit van mijn leven zou kunnen vergeten. Ik keek rechts van me en zag Michael, met de zon in zijn haren. Hij had zijn bril weer opgezet, en kleding die nooit iemand hem zou zien dragen. Ik wist dat het alleen was om zijn identiteit te verhullen, en ik moet toegeven dat ik dacht dat het zou werken. Als ik niet had geweten dat het hem echt was die naast me liep, had ik niet geloofd dat Michael Jackson hier in Parijs rondliep. Hij merkte op dat ik naar hem keek, en glimlachte naar me. 'Ik hou er niet van als je die zonnebril draagt. Je hebt zulke mooie ogen', fluisterde ik in zijn oor, hopend dat Jon me niet gehoord had. Helaas, hij had scherpe oren. Vast een reden dat Michael hem ingehuurd had. Hij grinnikte maar liet het toe. Michael glimlachte en antwoordde: 'Dat halen we vanavond wel weer in'. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek blozend naar de grond. Wat een man, om dat te durven zeggen in het bijzijn van zijn beveiliger. Buiten het hotel lag het Place de la Concorde. Ik had nog nooit zo'n groot plein gezien, en ik moest even diep inademen wilde ik niet daar flauwvallen. De lucht was strakblauw en er kwam een koel briesje ons tegemoet. Het voelde niet alleen als een nieuwe dag, maar ook als een nieuw begin. Er was een nieuw deel in mijn leven aangebroken, en Michael Jackson was daar een onderdeel van. Ik zou nooit vergeten hoe ik hem ontmoet had, het magische moment dat ik hem in mijn armen had gehouden op het podium. Ik hoopte vandaag iets speciaals met hem te gaan doen, eventueel zonder Jon erbij. Hij moest voelen dat ik me voelde als de koningin van de gehele wereld. Er was niets wat ik niet aankon, al zou hij me vragen bergen te beklimmen. Nu hij constant bij me was, zwol het gevoel van troost en comfort dat hij me altijd gaf met zijn liedjes aan tot een hoogtepunt. Ik nam een minuutje om rond te kijken over het plein. In het midden stond een enorme fontein, gemaakt van groen en goud. Het was een mengelmoes van Griekse cultuur en moderne invloeden. Ik deed mijn ogen even dicht om te luisteren naar het geluid dat het plein gaf. Want niet alleen hoorde ik het water, maar ook lachende mensen, auto's die toeterden, de wind die om mijn oren waaide en toen Michael's stem naast me. 'Ik ben hier al een keer geweest, en ik weet precies waar we vandaag heen gaan', zei hij, en ik deed mijn ogen open. Ik werd verrast door zijn hand in die van mij. Het voelde goed, en ik vlocht mijn vingers door die van hem. Hij had lange, gracieuze en slanke vingers, voelde ik. De tape zat vandaag niet om de drie vingers, en dus kon ik liefdevol met mijn eigen vingers langs de zijne glijden. Ik zag Jon vanuit zijn ooghoeken toekijken en ons in de gaten houden. Maar het was Michael's hand, en hij mocht ermee doen wat hij wilde. Toen die beschamende gedachte in me opkwam, beet ik op mijn onderlip en zorgde ervoor dat het pretje een binnenpretje bleef. We liepen een flink eind, wat mij verbaasde. 'Had je niet liever een taxi willen nemen?', vroeg ik, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Die nemen we op de terugweg. Je zult wel zien waarom', grinnikte hij, en ik trok kort aan zijn arm. 'Gaan we geheimzinnig doen?', snauwde ik speels, en hij knikte. Ik ging er niet verder op door, want ik wist dat het zinloos was.

We kwamen aan bij een enorm brede en tevens langgerekte straat. Ik hield mijn adem in, want ik herkende hem van de foto's op internet. 'Avenue des Champs-Élysées', fluisterde ik zachtjes. Ik liet Michael's hand los en ging voor hem lopen, achterstevoren. 'Meneer Jackson! Dit heeft nog nooit iemand gedaan voor me. Me naar zo'n plek meenemen', zei ik plechtig, met mijn handen in mijn zij. Michael stak zijn arm uit en haalde die door de mijne. 'Ik vind het leuk als je dat doet', grinnikte hij, en ik trok een frons in mijn voorhoofd. 'Wat doe ik dan?', zei ik, en hij lachte weer. 'Je handen in je zij zetten', antwoordde hij, en haakte zijn arm weer los. Net als ik nog geen minuut daarvoor had gedaan, ging hij voor me lopen en zette zijn handen in zijn zij. Ik schoot in de lach. 'Dankjewel dat je er bent, niemand heeft nog nooit zoiets gedaan voor me', zei hij nederig, en maakte een korte buiging. Nogmaals schudde ik mijn hoofd en nu was het mijn beurt om mijn arm door de zijne te haken. 'Je bent gek', lachte ik, en hij knikte. 'Dat klopt. Het is belangrijk voor me dat mensen dat weten', antwoordde hij, en hij trok een serieus gezicht. Het was onmogelijk om niet lachend door de straat te lopen. Verderop zag ik een uithangbord dat Starbucks zei, en ik wist dat het dé plaats was waar ik het eerst heen wilde. 'Starbucks! Het was altijd mijn droom om daar mijn eerste kop koffie te proeven', riep ik uit, en huppelde er bijna heen. Ik weet zeker dat de rijkere mensen om me heen me vreemd aankeken, maar het kon me op dat moment niets meer schelen. In het leven krijg je geen kans twee keer aangeboden, en ik besloot deze dan ook met beide handen te grijpen. We bestelden drie koffie, en glimlachend liep ik naar buiten. Daar, midden in de straat, dronk ik mijn eerste koffie. In het begin trok ik een vies gezicht. 'Wat sterk!', zei ik, maar Michael maakte een gebaar dat ik door moest drinken. 'Het wordt vanzelf lekkerder', antwoordde hij, en kiepte zijn beker in een paar keer leeg. Met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes keek ik toe. 'En de hoeveelste in jouw leven was dat?', vroeg ik. Hij keek onschuldig. 'Ik heb het tellen maar opgegeven', antwoordde hij schouderophalend. Ik dronk door en inderdaad, ik begon het lekker te vinden. 'Ik moet straks wel op je passen. Cafeïne maakt je nog drukker dan je nu al bent!', zei hij, en ik wist dat hij gelijk had. 'Excuses als ik over enthousiast ben', fluisterde ik beschaamd, maar Michael legde zijn hand onder mijn kin en hief mijn hoofd naar hem op. 'Niet doen', fluisterde hij terug. Nog altijd keek Jon erg argwanend, naar mijn mening. Maar hij had er niets over te zeggen. Behalve als ik besloot mijn handen om zijn nek te leggen en hem te wurgen, pas dan zou hij mogen ingrijpen. Maar voorlopig lag dat plan nog in de ijskast, bedacht ik me grijnzend. 'Zie je? Het werkt nu al!', lachte Michael, doelend op mijn brede grijns. Ik trok een gezicht naar hem. 'En wie zegt dat het bij jou niet werkt?', kaatste ik terug, en liep parmantig voor hem en Jon uit. Ik hoorde hem grinniken, en het verbreedde mijn lach alleen maar verder. Ik zocht naar interessante winkels en andere gebouwen die mijn aandacht wel waard waren. Maar met die gedachte lukte het niet. Er was teveel wat me aantrok, en ik wilde overal tegelijk heen. We hadden een hele middag om leuke dingen te doen en om tientallen winkels door te struinen. En dus was dat precies wat we deden.

Een flink aantal uren later was het alweer in de namiddag, en mijn handen stonden vol rode striemen. De tassen die ik meesleepte waren niet bepaald licht. Michael hielp met dragen en we wisselden af en toe van draagdienst. Ook Jon moest eraan geloven. Het moet een raar gezicht geweest zijn, drie mensen met enorm veel tassen. Ik was blij dat ik een groot bedrag gespaard had afgelopen jaren, zodat ik me dit nu kon permitteren. Daarbij had Michael me bijna de helft van de kleding en spullen cadeau gedaan. Er waren sieraden bij waarnaar ik soms alleen verlangend had staan kijken als ik ze in etalages zag. Nu zaten ze ingepakt in doosjes met een mooi gouden lintje eromheen. Ik zou ze kunnen dragen zo vaak ik wilde. Het voelde nog altijd onwerkelijk, als een fantasiewereld die me maar bleef achtervolgen. Ik verwachtte nog steeds de klap van de werkelijkheid. Maar steeds meer ontwikkelde ik het idee dat die klap niet zou komen. Ik keek naar de mensen die door de straten liepen. Stuk voor stuk verschillend. Er was mij verteld dat Parijse mannen erg romantisch waren, maar ik lette er niet op. De man die in elke winkel naast of achter me liep, was genoeg. Michael had er duidelijk plezier in met me te winkelen. Hoewel Jon elke keer in de buurt was, maakte hij genoeg gevaarlijke opmerkingen. Toen ik een jurk aan het passen was bij Prada stond hij me op te wachten bij de kleedkamer. Verschillende mensen moeten gedacht hebben dat hij mijn man was. Hij keurde me van top tot teen. 'Je figuur komt mooi uit', knikte hij, en ik keek hem met open mond aan. Hij grinnikte en beet op zijn lip. 'Ik meen het!', vervolgde hij, en ik bloosde. Waarschijnlijk werden mijn wangen net zo rood als de jurk die ik aanhad. 'Laat mij hem kopen voor je', fluisterde hij. Dit kon ik toch onmogelijk aannemen! 'Maar!', protesteerde ik, maar hij legde een vinger tegen zijn mond. 'Dit is ons geheimpje. Als je die jurk vanavond maar draagt tijdens het diner', zei hij. Nogmaals viel mijn mond open. 'Een diner?', vroeg ik, en hij knikte. 'Ik heb Jon laten weten dat ik een uurtje met je alleen wil zijn', antwoordde hij. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, niet wetend wat ik voor ideeën aan die opmerking moest koppelen. 'Om te eten', zei hij, me indringend aankijkend. 'Ahaaa', was mijn antwoord, en ik verdween het hokje in. 'Ik mag hopen dat je het lekker vindt, want ik heb fors betaald voor de reservering', hoorde ik hem zeggen. Ik bleef even stil staan, omsloten door de vier muren van het hokje. Dit was weer een van die momenten dat ik niet geloofde wat hier aan de hand was. Ik legde mijn handen tegen de muur en boog mijn hoofd. Ik haalde diep adem om mijn gedachten helder te houden. 'Gaat het?', zei Michael, en ik hoorde dat hij dichterbij het hokje was gelopen. 'Ja, het gaat', antwoordde ik op mijn vrolijkst. In feite voelde ik me vreemd. Hoe kon ik hier terechtgekomen zijn? Het was een prachtig iets wat ik nu ervoer, een gevoel alsof ik vloog. Ik trok mijn eigen kleren aan en stapte het hokje weer uit. Michael stond tegen de muur te leunen, op de meest nonchalante manier die ik ooit van hem gezien had. Ik wilde naar de kassa lopen om af te rekenen, maar Michael was me voor. Hij nam de jurk plechtig maar snel van me af en liep voor me uit. 'Ik betaal, weet je nog', zei hij, en ik schudde mijn hoofd. Met mijn vingers masseerde ik mijn slapen. 'Je bent echt gek', mompelde ik, en ik hoorde zijn heldere lach. 'Laat me dit voor je doen', zei hij, achterom kijkend naar me. Ik smolt toen ik zag dat hij zijn zonnebril afgezet had. De bruine ogen waren gevuld met enthousiasme, vrolijkheid en ondeugdelijkheid. 'Oké, maar het volgende kledingstuk betaal ik weer!', gaf ik toe. Ik moest bekennen dat ik het wel een mooi gebaar vond van hem. Ik zou hem zeker vanavond aandoen bij het eten, al zou het alleen maar zijn om mijn dankbaarheid te tonen.

Nu liepen we naar de dichtstbijzijnde taxi standplaats. Ik snapte waarom Michael in het begin had gezegd dat we de taxi op de terugweg nodig zouden hebben. De tassen begonnen aan te voelen als zware betonblokken die ik snel kwijt moest. Gelukkig was het rustig en konden we de eerste taxi pakken die voorbijreed. Voor ik het wist waren we terug bij hotel Crillon. Ik voelde het kippenvel op mijn armen, toen ik weer naar het gebouw keek. Desondanks gaapte ik, en Michael zag het. 'Moe?', vroeg hij, en ik knikte. Hij sloeg zijn arm om me heen en ik leunde tegen zijn schouder. Ik voelde zijn vingers die over mijn eigen schouder gleden, en zacht tikten in een bepaald ritme. 'Jouw beat houdt nooit op, of wel dan?', grinnikte ik, en hij schudde zijn hoofd. Zijn krullen kietelden me. 'Wat moet ik zonder beat in mijn leven?', zuchtte hij. Ik keek uit het raam, de hele weg naar het hotel. Daar aangekomen begon de zon al zichtbaar te zakken. Het zou een prachtige zomeravond worden. De tassen werden naar mijn kamer gebracht, waar ik ze liet staan. Michael kondigde aan dat hij zich even om ging kleden voor het diner, en ik besloot hetzelfde te doen. Het enige wat ik alvast uit de tassen haalde, was de rode jurk. Hij voelde zacht en glad aan tussen mijn vingers. Behendig haalde ik het prijskaartje eraf, trok al mijn kleding uit tot mijn lingerie, en liet de jurk over mijn hoofd glijden. Ik voelde me nu echt een Parijse prinses. Ik bekeek mezelf kritisch in de grote spiegel aan de muur bij een kledingkast, en draaide een paar rondjes. Het was wel goed zo. Na me een beetje opgetut te hebben verliet ik mijn suite weer. Ik ademde een paar keer flink in en uit, om niet al te zenuwachtig te worden. Michael stond al beneden bij de receptie. Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit en ik legde de mijne er dankbaar in. Ik rook een nieuwe parfum, en hij had duidelijk zijn krullen opnieuw in model gedaan. Nu met een paar lokken los, precies zoals ik het graag zag. Hij had een witte blouse aan, het kraagje half omhoog, en een zwarte broek die prachtig viel om zijn slanke benen. Ik schaamde mezelf niet, dat ik hem even van top tot teen keurde. 'Nou, meneer Jackson, u ziet er uiterst knap uit vanavond', giechelde ik, het stiekem wel menend. 'Dankje, hetzelfde geldt voor jou', mompelde hij verlegen. Ik voelde dat zijn hand me sterk maakte. Samen waren we een goed team, en zo moest het zijn. Ik had geen flauw idee waar we heen gingen, maar ik wist dat als Michael eenmaal een reservering plaatste, hij wel degelijk wist waar hij mee bezig was. Het moest wel een dure gelegenheid zijn. Ondertussen was ik er wel achter dat hij, ondanks het feit dat hij niet ontdekt wilde worden, niet echt zuinig was met zijn miljoenen. Sterker nog, hij smeet ze over de bank als water. Ik wist dat hij genoeg had voor een heel hiernamaals, genoeg om hele gezinnen van te onderhouden. En dus liet ik het toe. Het was zijn geld, al was het af en toe belachelijk attent hoe hij dingen voor me wilde kopen. Ik weigerde zo vaak mogelijk, maar als hij eenmaal zijn bruine ogen naar me ophief, was ik compleet verkocht. Buiten was het frisjes, en Michael liet mijn hand los en ging in plaats daarvan met zijn arm om mijn schouder lopen. 'Je draagt de jurk', zei hij, een beetje blozend. 'Natuurlijk, ik kan het toch niet weigeren als je het me nog gevraagd had?', knipoogde ik. De jurk gaf me een zekere mate van zelfvertrouwen, want zodra ik buiten de deur stond had ik zin om mezelf flink te laten zien. Om iedereen te laten weten dat ik hier was en trots om daar te zijn. Mijn hoge hakken die ik inmiddels weer aangetrokken had, klikten op de straat. Michael leidde me over het grote plein, naar de andere kant. 'Weet je, we hadden ook gewoon in het hotel kunnen dineren', zei ik voorzichtig, maar Michael schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik wilde deze eerste echte avond iets speciaals doen, en het liefst zonder Jon erbij. In het hotel was hij zeker rond blijven hangen bij ons', lachte hij, en ik zweeg erover. Het had geen zin om dingen uit zijn hoofd te praten, want ondanks al zijn verlegen kanten kon hij enorm koppig zijn. We kwamen aan bij de taxi standplaats aan de overkant van het plein, en we hadden geluk. Er stond al een taxi te wachten op klanten, en we konden zo instappen. 'Le grand Vefour, s'il vous plait', sprak Michael tegen de chauffeur, en fronsend keek ik hem aan. 'Dat klinkt al duur', zei ik, en Michael beet op zijn lip. 'Hou op dat te doen!', dreigde ik, maar hij deed het nogmaals en nu langer met een intense blik in zijn ogen. 'Je weet dat ik er niet tegen kan als je dat doet', kreunde ik zachtjes. Het was teveel voor me om aan te zien. De zonnestralen van de ondergaande zon verlichtten zijn krullen en bouwden een aureool om hem heen. De blouse zag er uitnodigend uit om aan te raken, wat ik dan ook deed. Ik pakte het kraagje aan de voorkant vast en trok Michael zachtjes naar me toe. Ik vergat de wereld om me heen, zelfs het feit dat we in een taxi zaten. Hij protesteerde niet, maar richtte wel zijn blik naar beneden. Ik legde mijn andere hand onder zijn kin en dwong hem me aan te kijken. 'Je wilde toch leren niet zo verlegen te zijn?', vroeg ik, de blik van wanhoop in zijn ogen merkend. Hij knikte en glimlachte. Zijn eerst onrustige ogen werden nu weer kalme poelen. Ik haalde mijn hand weg en legde beide handen nu tegen zijn wangen. Ik kon hem kussen, op dat moment. Maar ik deed het niet. Ik wilde wachten, hem niet laten denken dat ik er alleen was om hem om mijn vinger te winden. Ik was bang om te snel te gaan, en misschien zou ik het diezelfde avond nog wel doen, maar niet nu. Ik liet het moment voorbij gaan en aaide zachtjes over zijn zachte huid. 'Je bent zo knap', glimlachte ik oprecht. Hij richtte zijn blik op mijn schoot en zweeg. De rit naar het restaurant was sneller voorbij dan ik van tevoren gedacht had. Maar wat ik te zien kreeg, was ongelofelijk. 'Jij weet ze wel uit te kiezen zeg, de locaties!', grinnikte ik en stapte uit de taxi die zojuist gestopt was. Op de stoep kwam me weer zo'n prachtig gebouw tegemoet. De raamkozijnen waren ingelegd met goud, en boven de ingang stonden de naam met eveneens gouden letters op een zwart bord. Door de grote ramen was het mogelijk om naar binnen te kijken. Ik kan onmogelijk met woorden uitleggen wat ik toen zag. De tafels met glinsterend bestek en glazen, het plafond met glanzende kroonluchters en ingelegde gouden lijsten die als plinten fungeerden. Hier bevond zich de werkelijke welvaart van Parijs. Ik zag ingewikkelde patronen op de muren en op de vloer. We werden begroet door de portier, die ons binnen liet in het paleis. Want zo noemde ik het vanaf dat moment. Michael was een echte gentleman, en leidde me naar onze tafel nadat hij gevraagd had welke het was. De mensen hier waren uiterst behulpzaam, aangezien ik net was gaan zitten en er meteen al een ober zich onze kant op spoedde. Ik voelde me eerst niet op mijn gemak, en liet Michael de drank en gerechten bestellen. Het diner bestond uit meerdere gangen, en ik besloot het gewoon op me af te laten komen. 'Je ziet er werkelijk prachtig uit. Je past bij dit restaurant, zo voelt het', complimenteerde Michael, en ik glimlachte. Dit keer was ik degene die verlegen werd van zijn uitspraken. De jurk voelde goed aan, maar het was een raar gevoel om hier verzeild te zijn. 'Ik ben blij dat je hier bent. Je maakt dat ik me nog enigszins op mijn gemak voel', mompelde ik, terwijl ik begon aan mijn voorgerecht. Alles was even breekbaar. Maar de blikken die me toegeworpen werden vanaf de andere kant van de tafel, maakten dat ik honger had. Niet naar het eten, maar naar hem. Michael keek me sluiks aan en af en toe zelfs ondeugend. Het was net alsof hij wist wat ik dacht. Dat dit uiterst chique etentje eigenlijk maar het voorafje was. Dat we straks lol zouden gaan trappen, de straten van Parijs onveilig maken. Daarom kon ik het niet helpen dat ik af en toe me bijna verslikte in een hap als hij me aankeek. Toch wist ik het tot een goed einde te brengen. Toen de ober ons dessert kwam afruimen, leunde ik gracieus naar achteren. Ik sloeg mijn benen over elkaar en keek Michael aan. 'Dat was heel erg lekker, dankjewel', zei ik met een oprechte glimlach. Hij beet op zijn lip en knikte. 'Dat vond ik ook', antwoordde hij. We praatten nog wat na onder het genot van een wit wijntje dat de ober ons aanraadde. Hij nam de rekening aan, keek vluchtig naar het bedrag en telde het contante bedrag neer. Ik keek met grote ogen toe. 'Heb je altijd zoveel contant bij?', vroeg ik, en hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Alleen nu, maar dat komt omdat ik niet wil dat ze me herkennen', fluisterde hij. Ik knikte begrijpend. Als hij zou zeggen dat ze het op een rekening moesten zetten, dan zou hij zijn naam op moeten geven. En de reden waarom we naar Parijs gevlucht waren, was hij nog niet vergeten. We bedankten de ober, de kelner en de anderen die ons zo vriendelijk geholpen hadden. Mijn hakken klikten op de vloer en Michael legde zijn arm om mijn middel. Mijn hoofd kookte over van de gedachten en tegelijkertijd voelde ik me vreemd leeg. Alsof er niets anders bestond dan zijn aanraking. 'Wat gaan we doen?', vroeg ik toen we buiten stonden. De zon was achter de horizon gezakt en het was nu aardig donker. Maar dankzij de stadsverlichting was het niet moeilijk om mensen en gebouwen gedetailleerd te kunnen zien. Parijs was prachtig bij nacht. Ik hoorde het zacht spelen van een harmonica, ergens in een zijstraatje. 'We gaan rondlopen en zien wat we tegenkomen. Ik wil je meenemen naar een dansclub', zei hij, maar ik keek hem aan met een serieuze blik. 'Vind je dat wel een goed idee? Als je danst, herkennen ze je', vroeg ik. Hij glimlachte. 'Nee hoor, ze herkennen me alleen als ik ga moonwalken. Maar je hoeft geen moonwalk te doen als je met z'n tweeen kunt dansen!', zei hij, en ik wist dat hij gelijk had. Ik keek voor me en probeerde zo veel mogelijk van Parijs in me op te nemen. 'We kunnen een taxi nemen naar de Seine', stelde Michael voor, terwijl hij mijn hand vastpakte en ik mijn vingers op de ondertussen vertrouwde manier tussen die van hem vlocht. Ik denk dat hij de glinstering in mijn ogen zag, want ik hoefde niets te zeggen. We liepen naar een taxi standplaats en namen de eerstvolgende taxi die langs kwam rijden. Ik zag Parijs aan me voorbij trekken als in een droom, en toen de Seine in beeld kwam, hield ik mijn adem onbewust in. Het was geen droom, dit was de werkelijkheid. Op een manier die ik nog nooit had mogen ervaren.

Een paar minuten later stonden we op een brug boven de Seine, en keek ik uit over Parijs. Gebouwen in hoge dichtheid omsloten het water, maar toch voelde ik de rust door me heen stromen op het moment dat we op die brug stonden. Ik leunde met mijn ellebogen op de rand maar voelde me desondanks nog veilig. Michael stond naast me, een briesje bewoog zijn krullen heen en weer voor zijn gezicht. Hij voelde zich hier op zijn gemak, wij allebei. Het leek een andere wereld waar we ons bevonden. Het water beneden ons weerspiegelde het licht van alle kanten. De straatlantaarns hadden gedempt licht en het leek wel een gouden gloed die over de stad lag. Ik rilde, misschien van enthousiasme, of misschien omdat het gewoon wat kouder werd. Hoe het ook zij, Michael merkte het. Hij schuifelde iets dichterbij me, zodat hij zijn arm om mijn schouder kon leggen. 'Ik had een jasje mee moeten nemen', fluisterde hij, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek hem aan. 'Nee hoor, het gaat wel', antwoordde ik. Ik zag zijn donkerbruine ogen die de tevoorschijn gekomen maan en de andere lichten weerkaatsten, en de pretlichtjes die er van nature waren. Zijn haar viel precies goed langs zijn voorhoofd en zijn wangen. Zijn lippen waren vol en uitnodigend, en ik zag dat hij opnieuw op zijn onderlip begon te bijten. 'Doe dat nou niet', fluisterde ik, maar het was me al teveel. De aanblik van deze man, vriendelijk, zacht en uiterst verlegen. De aanblik van een entertainer met een gouden hart, met een glimlach die oorlogen zou kunnen stoppen. En tenslotte de aanblik van de enige man van wie ik volledig zou kunnen houden. Ik raakte zijn lippen aan met een trillende hand die vaster werd zodra ze op hun plek lagen. Michael schoof dichterbij en glimlachte. We hadden geen woorden meer nodig voor wat er komen ging. De toon was gezet, de sfeer compleet en Michaels blik sprak boekdelen. Hij wilde dat ik verder zou gaan. En dus schoof ik mijn andere hand over zijn blouse omhoog en legde hem in zijn nek. Ik haalde mijn vingers door zijn nekharen en wond de krulletjes om mijn vingertoppen. Mijn andere hand verschoof van zijn lippen en vond ook zijn nek. Ik deed een stap dichterbij en ging een stukje op mijn tenen staan. Mijn hoofd bevond zich nu vlakbij dat van hem. Het voelde niet vreemd, alleen maar natuurlijk. Het was alsof dit moest gebeuren. Even sloot hij zijn ogen en voelde ik hoe hij diep ademde. Ik wist dat hij zelden zo aangeraakt was, en ik hem met alle voorzichtigheid moest behandelen. Van nature was hij de man die nooit iemand uit zichzelf zou aanspreken of heel spontaan er dingen uit zou laten schieten. Toch wist ik dat er veel onder het oppervlak van zijn lichaam aanwezig was. Een ongekende portie fantasie en passie. En zou was hij ook als minnaar. Zacht en terughoudend, maar met een passie die zich diep verschuilde achter zijn ogen. Ik hield me niet meer in en mijn lippen raakten die van hem. Zijn neus wreef langs die van mij en ik voelde hoe hij licht rilde. Dit was niet van de kou. Zijn hand gleed langs mijn rug omlaag tot aan mijn heupen. Ik wist dat hij het voelde, dat ongelofelijke gevoel van de liefde die zijn weg vond naar onze harten. Ik wist ook dat de teruggehouden passie nu naar boven zou komen. Zijn lippen waren warm en uitnodigend, en ik voelde hoe hij ze een beetje van elkaar deed. Voor ik wist wat er eigenlijk gebeurde, waren we vereeuwigd in een echte kus zoals ik die nog nooit gehad had. Ik dacht niet na over wat ik deed, maar liet mezelf verzinken in zijn zachte huid. De kus duurde geen uren, maar het was lang genoeg om me volledig sprakeloos te maken. Toen ik mijn hoofd terugtrok en hem aankeek, schudde ik mijn hoofd en glimlachte zachtjes. Michael wist blijkbaar ook niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer maar ik zag hem op zijn lip bijten. Ik had zijn nek nog niet losgelaten en liet mijn handen langs zijn schouders omlaag glijden, tot ik zijn handen in die van mij had. 'Dit is...', begon ik, maar hij maakte een geluid om me te onderbreken. Het was geen gebod, eerder een gefluisterde wens. Hij keek naar me op en boog zijn hoofd opzij. Hij kuste me opnieuw, dit keer dringender. Ik verloor mezelf en ademende zachtjes in zijn mond. Zijn smaak vermengde zich met die van mij, en hij proefde als een waar stukje hemel. Ik liet zijn handen los en haalde mijn vingers door zijn krullen, in extase door zijn aanraking. Ik voelde nu twee handen die zich om mijn middel sloten en me dichterbij zijn lichaam trokken. Ik haalde mijn lippen een moment los van die van hem. 'Verlaat me nooit', fluisterde ik, en Michael keek me aan met een blik die ik nooit zou vergeten. Zijn ogen glinsterden als de Seine zelf, verlangend en vriendelijk tegelijk. 'Ik wil je niet verlaten, nooit meer', sprak hij met zijn zachte stem. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en hield hem vast in een omhelzing. Alles aan hem wilde ik kunnen herinneren, van zijn ogen tot aan de krul die langs zijn gezicht viel. Van zijn vingertoppen tot zijn schouders en van zijn lach tot aan zijn verlangende blik. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en begon te lachen. Ik liet hem los en bleef lachen. Vragend keek hij me aan, nu grijnzend. 'Sorry, het is gewoon... Ik heb nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt. Een perfect moment, helemaal perfect', lachte ik, en keek over zijn schouder naar de Seine. De tranen vonden hun weg naar mijn ogen en er rolde er eentje over mijn wang. Michael veegde hem liefdevol weg. 'Tranen van geluk', fluisterde hij verwonderd. 'Ja, Michael. Dat komt door jou', glimlachte ik. Hij sloot zijn ogen even. Toen hij ze weer open deed en begon te praten, hoorde ik de trilling in zijn stem. 'Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo gelukkig gezien', zei hij. We zwegen weer. De nacht viel om ons heen en toen ik omhoog keek zag ik de sterren die weer bevestigden wat voor een prachtige nacht dit was. Ik besefte dat Jon zich misschien zorgen begon te maken. Hij had alleen gerekend op een etentje, waarna we zouden terugkeren naar hotel Crillon. 'We moeten terug', zei ik dan ook. Michael knikte, onwillig als een kind die je een snoepje afneemt dat hij net met veel moeite in de kast gevonden had. 'Ik vergeet deze nacht niet zo snel', grinnikte ik, maar Michael keek me weer aan met zijn indringende blik. Dit keer leek hij zelfs begerig. 'Wie zegt dat de nacht al voorbij is?', fluisterde hij, en ik kon niet tegenhouden dat ik lachte om deze opmerking. Gewaagd, maar ik wist dat hij het meende met zijn hele hart, zijn ziel. Hand in hand liepen we terug naar de taxi standplaats. Hij zong zachtjes voor me, liefdesliedjes die nooit op een cd uitgebracht waren. Het waren de meest prachtige melodieën die hij zong zonder een noot te missen. Ik raakte in vervoering en sloot mijn ogen elke keer als ik de trilling van zijn stembanden hoorde of zijn hand voelde die zachtjes kneep als hij een hoge toon haalde. Het was een ongelofelijke ervaring, en het kon alleen maar nu. Hij zou herkend worden als we dit zouden doen in de drukke straten van Parijs, overdag. Nu was de straat waar we doorheen liepen verlaten en ik was blij om hier alleen met hem te zijn. De taxi rit leek in een seconde voorbij te zijn. Ik merkte dat alles met hem erbij sneller ging, ook naarmate ik hem meer leerde kennen vloog de tijd voorbij. Maar de tijd die ik had, wilde ik met niemand anders dan hem delen.

Terug in het hotel wachtte een quasi boze Jon ons op. Hij nam Michael even apart en praatte op een dringende voet met hem. Maar uiteindelijk klopte hij hem op de schouder en verdween naar de trappen. Ik keek Michael vragend aan. 'Hij was ongerust, maar het zit wel goed', zei hij schouderophalend. Ondeugend fluisterde hij erachteraan: 'Je had nog iets beloofd... Je zou mijn bed komen keuren'. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en lachte. Samen liepen we naar zijn suite, waar ik mijn ogen uitkeek. Die van hem was op een andere manier ingericht, maar net zo uitbundig als mijn suite. De kamer had over het algemeen een blauwe tint, met lichte kleuren die vrolijk aandeden. Ik draaide rondjes en viel neer op zijn bed, me er niet van bewust dat ik nog steeds de dure jurk aanhad. Maar Michael ontging het niet. Hij ging naast me zitten en trok een lijn over mijn middel. Ik trilde door deze onverwachte aanraking, maar zei niets. Ik sloot mijn ogen en genoot van zijn vingertoppen die speelden met de stof. 'Het is een prachtige jurk', fluisterde hij. 'Maar de vrouw die hem draagt is niet te beschrijven', ging hij verder, en keek me aan. Zijn verlegenheid had plaats gemaakt voor de lang opgekropte passie. Ik wist dat hij hiernaar gezocht had. Een liefde, iemand die hij kon vertellen wat hij in al zijn liedjes verwerkte. 'Je hebt zoveel te geven...', zei ik, en hij wist waar ik op doelde. 'Maar ik wil dat jij de eerste bent die dat krijgt', antwoordde hij, en boog zich over mij heen. Zijn krullen vielen naar voren en ik streek ze naar achteren met mijn handen. De kamer begon warmer aan te voelen. Ik zonk weg in zijn ogen die me onderzoekend aankeken. Zijn slanke vingers masseerden mijn zij en vonden hun weg naar boven. Ik zuchtte en boog mijn rug iets, een verlangend gebaar dat vanzelf ging. Zijn adem bedwelmde me, heerlijker dan elke parfum die ik ooit geroken had. Ik wilde hem proeven, en ik keek hem aan met mijn lippen van elkaar. Hij sloot naadloos aan op het gebaar en kuste me met het vuur van de entertainer die hij was. Ik waagde het mijn tong langs zijn tanden te laten glijden, en ik voelde die van hem langzaam erlangs gaan. Ik proefde hem en alles klopte. Ik vloog over bergen en brak met de wereld. Ik belandde in de hemel en wilde hem helemaal, alles aan hem. Zijn krullen kietelden me zoals gewoonlijk, maar dit keer voelde het als de aanraking door een engel. Ik rook hem, en trok hem met mijn handen dichterbij. Hij verschoof en ik voelde zijn lichaam op dat van mij drukken. Het was een aangename druk, eentje die ik altijd wel wilde voelen. Ik kuste zijn wangen, zijn neus, zijn voorhoofd en zijn nek. Ook hij had ondertussen een aantal ongelofelijk gevoelige plekjes gevonden. Onder mijn oor blies hij zachtjes, om vervolgens met zijn lippen over de plek te strijken. Hij wond me op en ik zuchtte zachtjes, mijn gezicht in een verlangende frons. Ik sloot mijn benen om die van hem, waardoor de jurk iets opkroop. Dit zou een nacht worden zoals ik die nog nooit beleefd had. Mijn verlangens werden te groot om aan te kunnen en ik gaf me compleet over aan alles wat hij deed. Het bed zonk weg onder mij en het enige houvast die ik had was deze man. Ik dacht een moment aan de volgende ochtend als ik wakker zou worden met hem aan mijn zijde. Ik glimlachte in het donker en kuste hem weer. Ik zou hem niet kunnen verlaten. Hij maakte me compleet en ik wist dat hij exact hetzelfde dacht en voelde. Maar nu genoot ik van het moment. Van alles wat er op dat moment gebeurde, en van hem.

Ik werd wakker met de dekens om me heen gewikkeld. Ik draaide me kreunend om en opende een oog. Michael lag naast me, de dekens tot aan zijn borst. Op slag was ik wakker. Ik was nog nooit zo snel wakker geworden als die ochtend. Ik leunde op mijn elleboog en nam een minuutje om naar hem te kijken. Zijn krullen omlijstten zijn gezicht en hij had een vredige uitdrukking. Ik dacht zelfs een glimlach te ontdekken. Het daglicht viel door de ramen en scheen op zijn gladde huid. De herinnering aan de vorige nacht kwam snel genoeg, en toen ik besefte wat er gebeurd was bloosde ik lichtelijk. Ik sloot mijn ogen en liet even de adrenaline weer door mijn lijf stromen. Toen ik mijn blik weer op hem richtte, keek hij me recht aan. Eerst was ik verbaasd, toen ontzet en daarna begon ik te lachen. 'Je was wakker!', zei ik verfoeiend. 'Natuurlijk niet', was zijn antwoord, maar ik zag de grijns om zijn lippen. 'Niet liegen!', giechelde ik, en rolde tegen hem aan. Al snel werd ik weer rustig en genoot van zijn vingers die speelden met mijn schouder. Hij had zijn arm onder mijn hoofd gelegd en ik wreef met mijn voeten over die van hem, onder de dekens. 'Straks maken we Jon nog wakker', mompelde ik slaperig. 'Hmm. Maakt dat ons wat uit?', antwoordde hij. Ik grinnikte. Hij kon zo koppig en ontdeugend zijn. 'Wel als hij ons zo vindt', zuchtte ik. Michael hield niet op met mijn huid aaien. 'Laat hem maar komen dan', fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik rilde en voelde de haren op mijn armen omhoog rijzen. Hij had me zojuist weer opgewonden, en ik moest moeite doen om het gevoel te onderdrukken. 'Nee, laten we gaan ontbijten', zei ik, maar mijn stem verviel in een kreun toen hij mijn nek kuste. 'Goed idee', mompelde hij en ademde uit op mijn huid, die ondertussen tintelde. Ik ging overeind zitten en hield de deken discreet tot aan mijn sleutelbeen gedrukt. Mijn jurk lag naast het bed, en nog een aantal andere, meer intieme kledingstukken. Ik pakte de jurk en trok hem snel aan. Ik pakte de overige stukken van de grond. 'Ik ga even douchen. Ben zo terug', zei ik, en liep naar de badkamer. Ik hoorde hem een liedje fluiten toen ik de warme en koude kraan opendraaide, en glimlachte. Even was de wereld weer in een perfecte staat van harmonie. De badkamer was al even luxe als de rest van het hotel en de suite. Ik had nog nooit zo heerlijk gedoucht, moest ik toegeven. Misschien was dat ook omdat ik op de achtergrond de geluiden hoorde van een zingende Michael. Ik wist niet waar hij mee bezig was, maar ik nam aan dat hij een nummer aan het schrijven was. Hij sloeg verschillende experimentele toonhoogten aan en creëerde melodieën waarvan ik nog geen weet had. Ik genoot met mijn ogen dicht, het water langs mijn rug voelend. Ik deinde zachtjes mee op het ritme van elke nieuwe reeks tonen en prees mezelf gelukkig dat ik dit mocht meemaken.

Even later was ik gewikkeld in een zachte badjas die ik uit de badkamer gestolen had, en voelde ik me helemaal fris. Ik was klaar voor een nieuw dagje Parijs. Michael zat aan zijn bureau, een pen tegen de rand ervan tikkend. Met zijn voet en handen zorgde hij voor verschillende beats. Ik hoorde dat het om een rustig tempo ging en nam aan dat het zelfs een ballade zou kunnen worden. Ik zei niets maar sloeg van achteren mijn armen om zijn hals. Ik boog voorover om mijn neus te kunnen begraven in zijn haren, zacht en nog erger krullend dan gisteravond. Ik hoorde hem zacht zuchten en hij boog zijn hoofd achterover naar me. Ik drukte een zachte kus op zijn lippen en liet hem los om verder te werken. Ik zou hem niet storen. Stil sloop ik de suite uit om me aan te kleden in mijn eigen kamer. Daarna zou ik ontbijt gaan halen voor ons tweeen, en Jon inlichten dat we nog iets langer boven wilden blijven. Nu Michael eenmaal bezig was met schrijven, wist ik dat we hem niet konden overhalen te stoppen voordat hij de gewenste tekst en melodie op papier en in zijn hoofd had gekregen. Nadat ik een skinny jeans en een strak T-shirt aangeschoten had met een paar hoge hakken, rende ik bijna naar beneden. Daar had de receptie een ontbijt geregeld waarbij men op kon komen dagen en zelf hun maaltijd samen kon stellen. Ik laadde een paar borden vol met de heerlijkste dingen en stukken fruit. Jon liep ik in de gang tegen het lijf op de terugweg. 'Jon! Goedemorgen! Ik kwam even melden dat Michael en ik boven nog even een paar uurtjes doorbrengen. Hij is bezig, als je snapt wat ik bedoel', zei ik met mijn charmantste glimlach. Jon wist precies waar ik het over had. 'Ja, dan kan het nog wel even duren voor hij weer die kamer uit wil komen', grinnikte hij, en bedankte me vervolgens omdat ik even gewaarschuwd had. Blijkbaar had hij een prima nacht achter de rug, zonder verdere zorgen over zijn beschermeling. Ik kon aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking niet halen of hij wist wat er gebeurd was of niet, en dus liet ik het in het midden. Als hij er zelf niet mee kwam, dan zou ik dat ook niet doen.

Terug in de kamer was Michael ondertussen aan het ijsberen geslagen. Hij knipte met zijn vingers en dacht na over de juiste woorden. Nog steeds stil zette ik de borden op een salontafeltje en ging op een bank zitten. Hij keek me aan en onderbrak zijn gezang. 'Kom eens hier', zei hij, en maakte een uitnodigend gebaar. Ik liep naar hem toe en hij wees op een vel papier dat op het bureau lag. Ik pakte het voorzichtig op en las de woorden. De glimlach die tevoorschijn kwam werd alsmaar groter en groter. Het waren prachtige, lovende woorden over een vrouw die hij beminde. Daarbij werd ook een stad van dromen genoemd en de lichten die dansten als de sterren in de hemel. Hij had het over Parijs, en ik was die vrouw. Ik draaide me naar hem om en hij stond met zijn handen achter zijn rug naar me te kijken. 'Vind je het wat?', vroeg hij verlegen. Ik rende naar hem toe en sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek. Ik omhelsde hem stevig. 'Het is prachtig', fluisterde ik in zijn oor. Toen ik hem los liet zag ik de voldane uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Als je het niet mooi gevonden had, was ik ermee gestopt', zei hij. Ik wist niet goed wat ik hiermee aan moest. Ik was bijna zijn muze geworden, en ik vroeg me af of ik die verantwoordelijkheid aankon. Ik had een minuut nodig om hierover na te denken. Was ik genegen om me te wijden aan zijn muziek? Want als ik deze man zou liefhebben, moest ik zijn liefde voor muziek ook accepteren. Dat kon ik, maar zou ik niet het gevoel hebben dat ik op moest boksen tegen de aandacht die hij aan zijn muziek gaf? Ik had hier nog niet eerder aan gedacht. De wereldtours die hij nog zou maken, de cd's waarvan hij zeker van plan was ze uit te brengen, de dagen in de studio... Een brok vormde zich in mijn keel, aangezien ik nu pas besefte wat ik me op de hals gehaald had. Als ik bij hem wilde blijven, moest ik mijn leven laten veranderen. Het was een keuze waarvoor ik nog niet klaar was. Niet zonder nadenken. Michael merkte de verandering in mijn humeur en kwam dichterbij. Ik stapte echter achteruit en vluchtte de suite uit. De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen, en ik wist niet goed welk gevoel erachter zat. Was het vreugde omdat ik de man van mijn dromen had gevonden? Of was het een gevoel van verlies omdat ik met die vinding mijn leven op zou moeten geven? Het leven dat ik tot nu toe geleid had, rustig, teruggetrokken. Ik had een heleboel om over na te denken. Ik nam de lift naar beneden en liep het hotel uit. Jon stond buiten te praten met een vriendelijke schilder die het op prijs stelde als hij een portret van hem zou mogen maken. Toen hij me zag, keek hij me vragend aan en hief zijn hand. Ik reageerde niet en liep door. Ik moest frisse lucht hebben, er even tussenuit. Maar hoe verder ik verdwaalde in het stratenstelsel van Parijs, hoe meer ik me gevangen voelde, en alleen op de wereld. De mensen om me heen gaven me geen aandacht. Er was niemand die mij hier kende, dit was niet mijn geboortestad of woonplaats. Hoe verder ik liep, hoe meer ik besefte dat Michael mijn enige houvast was in deze stad. Ik was hier vanwege hem, en hem alleen. Het deed me nog meer nadenken over of ik dit wel wilde. Overal heenreizen om bij hem te kunnen zijn. Ik liep en liep en begon te slenteren. Ik kwam langs de winkeltjes waarlangs we gelopen waren toen we naar de Avenue des Champs-Élysées geweest waren. Ik herinnerde me de manier waarop ik had genoten van Michael's aanwezigheid. Misschien wilde ik dit wel, ondanks de enorme afstanden tussen de steden die ik af zou moeten reizen. Misschien werd ik nu gewoon overvallen door een angst die iedere vriendin van een artiest had. Ze moest haar leven opgeven om bij haar liefde te zijn. Maar op de een of andere manier werd me steeds duidelijker dat hij bij mij hoorde te zijn in plaats bij een groupie of een andere fangirl. Het moest zo zijn, anders waren we nooit samen hier in Parijs beland. De tranen liepen ongemerkt over mijn wangen. Ik wilde hem niet kwetsen door ineens weg te gaan, maar ik hoopte dat hij snapte dat hij mijn leven op zijn kop had gezet. Ik duwde me een weg door de massa mensen, maar ik wist niet waarheen. Ik kende Parijs niet eens, ik had geen doel en toch voelde ik dat ik terug moest naar het hotel. Ze zouden ongerust zijn, aangezien Jon me had gezien. Ik kon niet roekeloos overal heenlopen in een stad waar ik niemand kende. Ik voelde me klein en hopeloos, en wist dat Michael me had versterkt. Met hem aan mijn zijde was ik mezelf, en was ik sterker dan ik ooit geweest was. Ik moest het hem zeggen, mezelf verontschuldigen voor wat ik had gedaan en hem smeken om me het te vergeven. Maar het was niet nodig. Verderop in de straat zag ik hem staan. Zijn haren wapperden in de wind en hij had geen zonnebril op. Het licht viel op zijn neus, zijn mond en zijn prachtige lijf. Hij had zijn handen in zijn zakken gestoken en keek me recht aan. Tientallen mensen scheidden ons van elkaar, maar onze blikken vingen elkaar moeiteloos. Hij zag er neutraal uit. Niet boos, niet teleurgesteld maar ook niet blij. Ik was niet nerveus om hem te naderen. Integendeel, er was niets wat ik liever wilde dan hem in mijn armen sluiten en hem nooit meer laten gaan. Ik had een fout begaan maar wist nu tenminste zeker wat ik wilde. Hoe dichterbij ik kwam, hoe sterker het gevoel werd. Mijn ziel hunkerde naar hem en mijn lijf naar zijn aanrakingen. Toen ik voor hem stond hield ik me niet langer in. Ik wierp mijn armen om zijn nek en trok hem dichtbij. Zijn handen vonden mijn rug en ik snikte zachtjes toen hij over mijn shirt aaide. Het was een aanraking als van een engel. Dat moment was mooier dan alle anderen, omdat het intimiteit bevatte zonder dat we elkaar zeer intiem aanraakten. Ik verstopte mijn hoofd in de holte tussen zijn schouder en nek en ademde zijn geur diep in. Hij op zijn beurt zuchtte zachtjes en ik wist dat hij gelukkig was dat ik er nog was. Dat ik niet de eerste de beste trein had genomen om weg te komen van hem. Maar dat was wel het laatste wat ik wilde. 'Ga niet weg', fluisterde hij, en ik duwde hem tegen me aan. 'Er is niets wat me nu nog van je weghoudt. Je kan honderd bodyguards inhuren, maar ik zal er telkens proberen langs te komen. Ik vind altijd een weg naar jou. Mijn leven is met jou, met niemand anders', antwoordde ik, de tranen hun vrije loop gevend. Hij trok zich los van me en keek me aan. 'Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was', zei hij met bibberende stem. 'Dat dacht ik ook. Maar dat wil ik niet', snikte ik, en ik kuste hem. Het was vertrouwd en toch weer nieuw, het was alles wat ik nodig had en ooit nodig zou hebben. Toen lucht de ruimte tussen onze lippen weer had gevuld, en ik hem weer los liet, keek hij me aan met een blik die ik voor eeuwig zou herinneren. Hij hield van me. En hij ging het zeggen. 'Ik houd van je', zuchtte hij, en ik zag de lichtjes in zijn ogen. 'Ik houd ook van jou!', antwoordde ik wanhopig, en greep zijn handen stevig vast. 'Laten we teruggaan, Jon zal ongerust zijn', zei ik, en we voegden de daad bij het woord. Ineens leken de mensen op straat niet langer belangrijk. Ik voelde me weer sterk, en ik ademde weer vrijelijk. De lucht leek geklaard, en vanaf nu zou alles goed zijn.

Terug in het hotel legden we aan Jon uit dat ik had besloten zelf een tochtje te maken door Parijs, maar dat Michael achter me aan gegaan was omdat het hem bij nader inzien niet zo'n goed idee leek. Jon slikte het als zoete koek en ik moest moeite doen niet te lachen. We waren nog goed in liegen ook, ik en Michael samen. We waren een gevaarlijk duo, maar wel een duo dat de wereld aankon met z'n tweeen. De rest van de dagen verliep als een werkelijke vakantie. Michael werd drie keer herkend, maar na een handtekening en een duidelijk woord van Jon waren de fans weer gesust en lieten ze ons met rust. De dag van vertrek kwam dichterbij en ik begon afscheid te nemen van het Parijs dat ik zo goed had leren kennen. Ik had nu een heleboel meer gezien, waaronder de beroemde Eiffeltoren en grote pleinen. We hadden een extra koffer moeten aanschaffen om de spullen en kleding mee te nemen die gekocht waren. Op de werkelijke dag van vertrek had ik het moeilijk. Ik had hier nog jaren kunnen doorbrengen. Michael verzekerde me ervan dat ik net zulke mooie steden zou gaan zien komende jaren. We planden de volgende vakanties alvast en hij besloot op welke tour ik wel en niet mee zou gaan. Hij wilde me duidelijk niet teveel belasten en dat deed me goed. Ik zou het niet aankunnen om elk concert er te zijn. We vlogen terug naar Amerika, en ik keek door het raampje van het vliegtuig naar het kleiner wordende Frankrijk. Ik viel in slaap tegen Michael's schouder, niet langer bang voor Jon. Hij had me geaccepteerd en hij respecteerde me. Dat gevoel was geheel wederzijds. Ik vond hem een discrete beveiliger, met een goed gevoel voor humor maar ook een serieuze kant die hij gebruikte voor zijn werk. Hij hield ons in de gaten zonder storend te zijn. Ik wist dat hij me vaker zou gaan zien komende jaren, maar dat het wel goed zat.

In Amerika scheen de zon volop en ik snoof de geur van mijn land in. Het was goed om terug te zijn, ondanks het feit dat ik de kleine straatjes van het gezellige Parijs nu al miste. We boekten een hotel in Los Angeles om even bij te komen van de reis. Gezeten op een balkon klonken we met z'n drieën op het succes van de vakantie. We lachten en dronken alcoholvrije drank. Het was een prachtige middag. Toen de zon begon te zakken stond ik leunend op het balkon uit te kijken over Los Angeles. Ik voelde de zwakker wordende zonnestralen op mijn gezicht, maar er vormde zich ook een warmte achter me. Michael omhelsde me zachtjes en ging daarna naast me staan. Even was het stil. 'Dit worden de beste jaren van mijn leven', fluisterde ik, en keek naar hem. Zijn zonovergoten silhouet was bijna te mooi om waar te zijn. 'Met jou aan mijn zijde, geldt dat ook voor mij', antwoordde hij, en drukte een kus op mijn hand, die hij ondertussen vasthield. Ik boog me naar hem en kuste hem op zijn mond. Daar stonden we, verenigd in Los Angeles. Zo moest het zijn en altijd blijven. Dat wisten we allebei zeker. De zon verdween en maakte plaats voor een nacht. Daarna zou er weer een dag aanbreken. Vanaf nu zou elke dag een geschenk zijn, gevuld met vreugde, verdriet en angst. Maar samen, samen zouden we ons er doorheen slaan. Want samen konden we de harde wereld van het entertainment aan. Samen zouden we de paparazzi versteld doen staan. Hij en ik, een wereldster en een doodgewoon meisje. Men zou erom lachen, maar we zouden beter weten dan dat. Wij zouden weten van de magie en de sterke verbinding. En nooit zouden we die verbinding verbreken. Wij tegen de wereld. Dat zou het worden.

The End.


End file.
